I Survived
by Jaime Dawn
Summary: His fingers traced the three scars that ran from the top of his head over his right eye, and down to his lip. Who did this to him? he wondered, wishing he could remember anything. How could he find his family, when he didn't even know his own name?
1. Chapter 1: Broken Memories

I do not own TMNT

I stared idea before and posted it once, I ended up removing it after I lost my plot, and honestly it needed a lot of work. I have since worked on my writing, spent more time reading, and often returning to work on this story. I belive it is ready now.

Also, I have decided to add Keiko, (Leo's dog) into this story, for all of you who requested I continue writing with her. If you don't know who Keiko is, you can read 'Leo's Hobby' for a laugh and info , but it won't be required.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Broken Memories<p>

"Yer kiddin right?"

"I'm afraid not, Not only does Karai have a spaceship, it seams she plans to retrieve the Utrom Shredder"

"Dude, That's so uncool"

"We have to stop her"

The news was disheartening; Karai setting off to release hell upon the universe. No one knew why exactly Donatello was hacked into the foots database. No one asked, but everyone was glad they knew, and wished he had found out sooner. As it was, we had to act quick, the spaceship was nearing launch.

Everyone agreed on what had to be done, no one questioned it. Karai had to be stopped.

Together, my sons, quickly made a simple, elegant plan. In fewest details it was three steps; get in, blow up the ship, get out; with everyone alive. Sounded simple, sounded easy; but nothing is easy when your part of the Hamato family.

Traps and guards blockaded every inch of the way into foot headquarters. Movement was slow, but we progressed. Even succeeded in reaching and entering the spaceship before it launched.

Of course, Karai knew we were coming, she even knew we were onboard. She ordered the launch, the unexpected force throwing us to the floor. Before my sons had a chance to balance themselves a army of foot and elite ninja were upon us, Karai showing herself and ordering her minions.

"Ah good the Entertainment arrived, I was hoping so, This would be a long trip otherwise" Her mocking voice echoed in the halls over the sound of clashing steel.

Despite the odds the five of us worked our way though the ship. Don placed the bombs, hidden, every few feet, this ship was going to blow weather we were still on it or not.

The halls were narrow, my sons had problems getting their bulking shells though the halls let alone fighting in them. Raph didn't seam to care, he just charged using the close quarters to his advantage. Mikey made do. Leo improvised using shorter less elegant attacks. Don, Don struggled, his staff unable to get the power it needed to become a deadly weapon without the space to wield it in. He desperately used his bare fits in some places, his brothers saw the weakness, they fought to protect him as he placed the charges.

Karai also saw the weakness and focused her attacks.

We went half way though the ship like that, but eventually, Karai separated Donatello from us. They fought, until Karai had Donatello right where she wanted him, her bladed gauntlet over his head. Donatello had no way to block, and he knew it. So did everyone else.

Leonardo, my beloved Leonardo, charged knocking Donatello out of the way. Placing himself in dangers way, always... the shield. He attempted to block the gauntlet as it stuck down upon him. He failed.

Everyone went silent as they saw a blue, blood soaked bandana fall to the floor. Not even Leo made a sound. Moments passed, the only sound that of blood splattering upon the ground. Leo stood his body still boldly defying the injury he received.

Karai wouldn't have it, she kicked him, and Leo didn't even attempt to block. A sword clanked upon the ground, as he stumbled backward. Karai glanced to the wall behind him, and reached to hit a button on a control panel nearby. A door behind Leo opened.

Karai kicked Leo again, the ring of the second sword falling filled the halls. Leo stumbled back though the doorway finally falling.

"No" Don's voice screamed, as Karai headed to hit another button on the wall. Don charged her.

He was too late. The 'launch' button was pressed, and Leo was left in a escape pod, disappearing into the cold darkness of space, that was to be his tomb.

Donatello picked up Leonardo's belongings from the floor, using the swords instead of his Bo, he attacked once more. As if that was the cue, the brothers snapped out of their daze, anger fueling their attacks. They fought, until the first of the bombs could be heard exploding.

Our family knew would win, as we always have, but was the price too high? Karai knew she had lost when several more explosions were heard, and chain reactions starting off of them. She ducked into a escape pod, a few elite ninja behind her and launched herself.

We, barely made it, but we reached a escape pod ourselves. I saw, a tear ran down Don's face as he navigated the pod to safety. Debris barely missing us as the spaceship broke into pieces.

"Don, Leo floated off the other way, we have to go get 'em."

"I'm sorry" Don said softly.

"Yer sorry? Fer what!" Raph said yelling.

"We... Cant go get Leo."

"We can't leave him out ere ta die!"

"We have to, or we'll never... make it home ourselves, theres not enough power... ...And its ... Most likely... Leo's... Already... ... Dead." Tears choked him and Mikey cried out then, he had guessed, but it was different to hear it be said.

I put my paw on his shoulder, gentle Donatello, was trying his best to take care of the family in Leo's wake. Discarding his own feelings for the benefit of the family, keeping us alive, and keeping us together. Just as Leo would of wanted. Perhaps, too quickly I accepted his decision, but then, the family had to be saved. Leo's sacrifice would of been nothing if we all died searching for him.

Life has gone on. For three years a simple shrine has housed Leo's most precious belongings in a corner of our living room. Donatello has always blamed himself, becoming more reclusive, even as he strived to keep everyone else safe. Raph's anger filled him, he's come home bloodier and bloodier each night, the stench of alcohol covering him. Mikey, has been taking care of Keiko, though the dog has seamed heartbroken. Mikey, himself seams to be alright but, sometimes I wonder, sometimes I walk though the lair to hear quiet crying in the night. Our family is broken and memories are all we have.

Especially now, now that the foot has finally caught us, Karai determined to make us pay. After all this time, she finally found us, and attacked the lair from all directions. We were scattered, and hunted.

I see my sons now, bloody and beaten; but alive. We hang upon the walls of our cells, unable to move, our family has no escape, not this time.

It is times like these that I miss Leonardo the most. Where is the plan he always had ready? No matter the odds, always, he would find a way to save, and protect us.

I stare out the small window adorning the side of our cell, the only luxury we have. The stars are barely visible though it. Somehow, I can't help but belive my Leonardo still lives, I can feel it in my bones.

'My son... You must come home... Your family needs you.'

* * *

><p>Please Reveiw.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: Nightmare

I do not own TMNT.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Nightmare<p>

Eyes. He only saw eyes glaring at him from a surrounding darkness. Wise eyes, framed by grey fur.

"My son"

"Father?"

"You must come home"

"Just tell me where to go, I'll come"

"Your family needs you"

"Where can I find you?" The eyes began to fade.

"Father!... Master Splinter!... Don't go, Please!" He screamed bolting upright in his bed. He looked around his small metal room, and sighed. It was only a dream, or perhaps a nightmare.

Was Master Splinter really the name of his father? He wondered, as he rubbed his hand over his head, feeling the coarse scars under his fingertips.

'I had to completely rebuild your eye, it may not see as good as it once did' he remembered his doctor, say as his fingers traced the three scars that ran from the top of his head over his right eye, and down to his lip.

He looked around his small room nothing adorned the metal walls, no color showed anywhere. He refused to make it his home, it felt like if he did, than he'd given up on ever finding his home. A small window was the only thing that broke up the grey monotony, and even it almost always showed only stars. Today was no different.

His dream ran though his mind over and over as he sat on the edge of the bed. His father was calling him... His family needed him...

Master Splinter, the name echoed in his head. That was the name of his father, he was sure.

As for his own name... He couldn't tell you. But they called him 'Mur'rius', it meant 'blue warrior', but he had stopped translating it. The name was given to him because of the katana scabbards and blue cloth, he was found wearing. He had long accepted the name, even if it wasn't a real name, wasn't his name.

Three years ago... He was rescued by a small trade ship. Found in a escape pod, a deep wound across his face, with no ship near that he could of come from. They didn't know how long he had drifted like that before he was found. It was a miracle he survived.

He didn't remember that day, he wanted to, he even watched the ships recording of the day. He had to turn it off early, hearing his own voice desperately call out, watching his body drip blood, and seeing his face...had made him sick.

The earliest thing he remembered, was six months after that. When he woke laying in a medical bed. A woman, with green eyes and brown hair tucked behind green fin-like ears, greeted him, but he didn't understand her. She spoke, softly gently, a gentle smile on her face, kindness in her eyes and with that alone he knew he was safe.

He tried to speak then, but no words came.

He remembered the months that followed too. Day by day, he relearned; how to speak, how to eat, how to walk. It was hard to believe he had been that bad off, when now he could pass as any other member of this crew.

By the time he was capable enough to fully search for his family, a year had gone by. They could of gone anywhere in the galaxy in that time.

He knew finding his family would not be easy; he had searched anyway.

Kiyalynn, the doctor who had saved his life, seamlessly went from caretaker and tutor, to best friend. She helped him search. He had been on their ship nearly two and a half years, before she ever questioned, why he had to find his family.

'The chances of finding your family... are next to zero. They could be anywhere, they could of died the day we found you... Mur'rius its been over two years. Someday you will have to accept you may not find them... '

'Kiya... I have to find them, I have to know what happened to them. '

'Why?... You could be happy here...'

'its... hard to explain... I just need them... I know I don't' even know what their names are... But I feel it, In my soul... My family was, everything to me... That's all I know... I can't stop searching, I will find them...'

'OK'

'OK? That's it?'

'Yeah. You would give your life for your friends, without question. You've proven that... Its who you are. And, If you are that way with your friends, I can only imagine how you were with your family. It wouldn't surprise me if this all started because you protected someone else.'

He remembered the conversation so well, and knew Kiya had only wanted him to think about what he would do if he never found his family. Unspoken she offered to spend her life with him, the offer had been tempting. But, he declined, how could he truly love when he didn't know who he was?

Maybe in a few more years he would think otherwise.

He sighed as he stood from his bed. The only thing he had always known is he had to find his family.

He walked into his bathroom stopping to stare at his reflection in the mirror.

Who did this to him? he wondered, wishing he could remember anything. The only thing he knew is he had to find his family, and now time wasn't on his side.

Then again... Who was his family? Master Splinter? A tear rolled down his cheek.

He pounded the cabinet in front of him with both fits in anger at his inability to remember.  
>He sank to his knees as hopelessness replaced anger.<p>

How could he find his family, when he didn't even know his own name? Another tear ran down his face.

* * *

><p>OK... short chapter, please review.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3: Not my Fight

I don't own TMNT.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Not my Fight<p>

It took him much longer than he had hoped to pull himself together. He was still kneeling by the sink when his alarm rang, telling him he needed to start his day. Standing he washed the tears off his face and headed out the door.

Taking the turbolift down several floors he entered the training room.

Dreia, the ships security officer, was waiting for him. A half Dragonian, she was tall and muscular, half of her body covered in red scales, her right arm forming into a claw.  
>She attacked Mur'rius the moment he got off the turbolift.<p>

He should of expected it. Dreia was a master at many martial arts, and her way of training was to throw anything at him that could possibly happen outside of the training room; from surprise attacks, to pulling a gun, and low blows. Often she sent him to Kiyalynn with broken bones.

He dodged a attack, spinning and countering. They had spared every day for a year now 'training' is what she called it. Though he wasn't sure she actually taught him anything, she just attacked and let him figure out how to avoid getting hit.

He liked that, because he didn't need taught... He just needed to remember, that was obvious. His skill had come to him one move at a time, remembered in fights and spars.

It just always felt like something was missing, fighting with his fists wasn't right.

He blocked a kick, but missed seeing a punch to the right side of his head. One mistake was all it took, Dreia had him on the ground in moments.

"Get up" She told him as she kicked at him on the ground, he rolled away from her to avoid getting hit.

He'd didn't have a chance to counter, a ship wide alarm went off.

'This just isn't my day' He thought to himself, nightmares, mistakes, and now they were under attack.

Dreia looked at him a moment before leading the run to the turbolift. They spent most of their time together, working the weapon control and training when they weren't needed there... or moving cargo. He couldn't say he enjoyed her company, but he did respect her.

"What's going on?" Dreia asked into the Com system as they reached weapons.

"Dragonian slavers, were going to try to get by without conflict but I want everyone on alert." Captain Lukas replied, leaving the Com line open.

"They seam to already be chasing a ship; Its a science vessel, engines have been hit, they won't make it away." Kiyalynn's voice followed Lukas's."Theres 25 people on that ship" The Com line went quiet.

They waited, for whatever orders Lukas would give. He could imagine the conversation on the bridge; Kiyalynn asking to save the unknown victims.. While Lukas, likely just wanted to get on their way.

Unfortunately, Lukas loved his little sister.

"Alright, Lets get those people out of there." A sigh came along with the Captains orders.

It wasn't long before the Dragonian ship and the science vessel were visible out their windows.

He stared out at the larger Dragonian ship, even as it fired upon their own. He and Dreia waited until they came around its side. They opened fire upon their mark then, weapon turrets. They knew better than to hope their small ship could take out the heavily armored Dragonian ship, they just needed to provide some cover.

The ship jerked as a beam of light was dodged, the one advantage they had; speed.

Together, they destroyed another weapon turret. How much longer did they need to stall? Mur'rius hoped not too much longer.

A weapons turret showed directly in front of him a light flashed at its tip. He knew what that meant, but he froze. A claw struck the seat belt slicing it in half as Dreia grabbed him by the shell and threw him. The ship jerked as she did so slamming him into the far wall, Dreia hit the wall not far from him.

He just stared at the burnt control panels, where he had just been sitting. The explosion there could of easily killed him. He sighed he knew weapons always got shot first, he should of been prepared to dive away. Instead, Dreia had to throw him out of the way.

"Thanks.." He said softly sitting on the floor.

"I owed you one." She shruged.

"Sorry" Called Atea, the pilot, over the intercom; she was doing her best.

"Are you guys alright?" Came Kiya's worry.

"Yeah, we're OK. However, the left weapon turret is gone" Dreia responded as she helped Mur'rius stand, looking him over.

"We won't be needing it... We've got the survivors; lets get out of here." Came Isaac's voice from the transporters.

"That's what I wanted to hear" Atea said as the ship changed direction suddenly and bolted forward, Mur'rius and Dreia crashed into a second wall.

"Mission accomplished... Lets go get breakfast." Dreia stated as she walked to the turbolift.

"Yeah" He said absently, wondering how she could go from almost getting killed to wanting food, as he followed her into the turbolift, taking it up to the mess hall.

The doors opened to a full room, it seamed all their guests were in the mess hall, they were talking among themselves and Kiyalynn spoke to several. The clamor almost instantly stopped as Dreia came into the room, all eyes landed on her. She looked down for a moment, a sigh barely audible escaped her. Choosing to ignore the stares she straightened and held her head up high as she took a seat over to the side of the room. Mur'rius sat in front of her at the table.

He frowned, he understood the crowds fear. Dreia's appearance was frightening and her species wasn't known for being nice, but generally she was a good person... most of the time anyway.

"I think I'll get us a drink." Dreia said standing.

One of the guests pulled a gun on her as she walked towards the counter, and said something. He didn't understand their language. The gun shook in his hands, showing the fear that was present in their guests. Dreia grabbed his wrist as he fired the gun, positioning the gun so that the ray hit her scaled shoulder. The scales flaked but she remained unharmed. Mur'rius watched as her eyes narrowed and she raised her clawed hand, preparing to strike.

Dreia waited, until her victim knew he was going to die. Before striking, Her clawed hand darted out changing direction mid strike and grabbing the gun away from the man, rather than killing him. Releasing his wrist the man fell to the ground and she tore apart the gun and threw it at him.

Mur'rius smirked while watching her. Dreia, might not be nice, but she wasn't a killer.

She spoke a single sentence in their guests language, as she disappeared behind the counter. The room began to talk again and continued to even as Dreia returned with two glasses and a bottle of wine.

"What did you tell them?" Mur'rius asked as she poured them each a glass.

"The same thing Kiya always preaches." She said with a smirk.

'Kindness is the only answer, because all life is worth saving' Mur'rius knew by heart the phrase; it seamed to be the ships motto, and because of it, they were always picking up random stray people.

He and Dreia had that in common, both were there because Kiyalynn was innocent enough to believe everyone could be saved. In one way or another Kiya had rescued them both.

Dreia sighed, he looked up at the woman in front of him wondering why.

"Dragonians have been more active in their attacks lately, we rarely have one trip without running into them anymore... I fear what they are preparing for." She quietly, pouring herself another drink.

Mur'rius couldn't help but feel guilty, a galactic war was starting and all he cared about was finding his home. 'Its not my fight' he reasoned with himself.

"Are you two hurt at all?" Kiya said as she came up to them.

"A little bruised and burnt, but fine." Mur'rius told her.

She nodded, taking a quick glance over both of them to double check.

"So how many did we save?" Dreia asked.

"23, two were dead before we could get them off the ship... five are severely hurt"

He had to smile at that, loosing two was not too bad. As much work as it was to go out of their way to save someone, Mur'rius had to admit it felt good to know he helped save someone. The feeling made it worth it, every time.

"They are scientists from the planet Regor, their home world is under heavy attack from what I understand, They were headed to the nearest refuge... The Utrom home world." Kiya continued, smiling at both of them before returning to the guests.

"Dreia, Mur'rius?" Lukas's voice came over the speakers.

"Yeah?"

"Apparently the cargo didn't like Atea's piloting."

He hit his forehead on the table. This day just kept getting better, he sighed, Lukas always seamed to think he and Dreia had nothing better to do than use their muscles to stack cargo, and not you know... keep their 23 guests from starting fist fights in the hall.

"Why do we put up with this job?" He asked Dreia looking up at her.

"Because It beats the alternative."

"Right."

Admittedly, she was right. It was either work for his stay, or be left on a random planet or space station. Plus side; Food, shelter and the knowledge his throat wouldn't be slit in the night. Down side; getting stuck with most of the physical labor jobs, and occasionally getting shot at... On the planet or space station the down sides still count, and you don't get any of the positives.

* * *

><p>I wonder If I will ever stop being so nervous every time I post a chapter... I spend the entire day before convincing myself to post it!<p>

Please Review. I look forward to reading each one!


	4. Chapter 4: Hanging in There

I do not own TMNT.

This chapter is for UnderWaterUnicorn, Who posed the question: What are the other turtles doing? And this chapter wrote itself off of that. This chapter was completely unplanned... But I feel it adds so much more to the story. So Thank you, for asking about the others! XD

Also, Because this story jumped in place of my original chapter 4; I'm going to consider it 'extra' and post two chapters this week. Chapter 5 will be up Sunday 7/10 following my original 8 day pattern. :)

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Hanging in There<p>

"Come on guys, theres got to be a way out, Don you've got to have a idea!"

"Mikey, for the hundredth time... I'm chained to a wall, I've tried fitting my hands though the shackles but I'll rip off my hand before I get free, and then theres still the feet. On top of that, We've got to find a way out of the room, I see no vents, a window, But unless I'm mistaken Its a long drop to the street. Then theres the door, the electronic security will send a alarm if we so much as touch it from this side. Cameras in two corners will make sure the foot know were free. And say we manage to get out of this room, then we've still got to fight our way out... and I don't know about you... but I'm in no condition to fight."

None of them would be able to fight well, all sustained injures when they had been caught. On top of that, Karai hadn't bothered to feed them since they had become her prisoners. I suppose she's waiting to see what would kill them first, the beatings and broken bones, or starvation.

Donatello and Raphael seam to accept that this is the end for them. I can barely hold tears back at that thought. But I will not cry, not here. Atleast, we would all be together... this time.

"Leo would of found a way to get out." Mikey said softly.

"Well Leo aint here now is he... I wonder who's fault that is."

"It wasn't anyone's fault!" Mikey yelled at Raph, but Don hid a whimper.

Mikey struggled against his chains banging them against the wall.

"Mikey, Would you stop that? My head's killin me enough already" Raph complained.

"No, I'm NOT giving up... I'm finding a way outa this and that's final"

"Mikey, It would take a miracle to get out of here. Leatherhead can't fight in here on his own, April and Casey have their child to think about. No one is coming. Its over."

"Then I'll just have to make a miracle, because I'm NOT giving in. I'm not giving up like both of you. I am NOT letting Karai Win, not now not ever." His resolve showed as he struggled harder against his chains.

"Mikey, yer just gona get yerself hurt..."

"I don't care"

"Well I DO CARE!... I can't... watch another bro ... " Raph didn't finish his sentence.

"That why I'm getting us out of here."

It was odd how my youngest had changed. The innocence in him died, the day Leonardo did. Leaving determination. A determination to hold this family together at all costs, that could of rivaled Leonardo's.

I can't think of a way out of this prison, I don't think its possible without help. But I will not extinguish Michelangelo's hope, it would destroy him.

A painful yelp brought my eyes up to Michelangelo. He was laying face first on the floor, his ankles still stuck to the wall and twisted oddly. His hands were bloody, he must of managed to pull his hands though the shackles, leaving most of the skin behind.

He clawed at his feet trying to free them.

Two guards came into the room.

"Uh... Hi guys, how are you? Were... just hanging in here... nothing to see... ... You can leave now." Mikey said with a child-like smile.

The guards had other ideas, and circled around Mikey kicking him and attempting to grab his writs. Mikey wouldn't have it, He fought. Hands and teeth. He successfully tripped them both, but new bruises were already starting to show on his skin.

One guard got up and ran out of the room, the other stayed down. Mikey reached to the guards belt and pulled out a key ring. He tried five keys in the locks at his ankles before one worked. He quickly freed himself from the shackles.

"What did I tell you guys?" He said happily standing. The victory was short lived, the other guard returned. A small army of foot with him.

"Mikey, look out!" Raph called as the army came in behind Mikey. Raph struggled hard against his chains, he couldn't just watch helpless.

Raph's hands were much bigger than Mikey's, there was no way he would get them though the shackles with his hands still intact. It was obvious, that he didn't care at that moment, Mikey needed him... Mikey needed us all but what could we do. I struggled lightly with my bonds, but I am so tired.

I watched in horror as my youngest fought, but a day without food, water, and his injures had taken its toll.

He lost.

The foot drug my son's unconscious body out the door.

"MIKEY!... Mikey..." Raph my strongest yelled, and then whispered. "Mikey.."

I could only imagine what they would do with him, the thoughts bring tears to my eyes.

I don't how long we stayed in silence, muffled cries coming from both of my sons. I could cry with them, but I still do have hope.

Leonardo is alive, I can feel him searching for us...

I look out our small window, and see the stars above me.

'Leonardo, my son... You must hurry... Your family needs you' I whisper.

* * *

><p>So, to answer your question... They are hanging in there...<p>

Please Review!


	5. Chapter 5: Just a Dream

I do not own TMNT.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4... Er... 5: Just a Dream<p>

Weeding out broken objects and restacking crates was mundane work. Simple but time consuming, it had taken him and Dreia most of the day to deal with the cargo.

He rolled his shoulders as he left the shower, rubbing the sore muscles with his hands. He glanced around his room and sighed.

He laid down in his bed, it was early for sleep but he was weary. Such a active day on less than a full nights sleep didn't suit him.

His mind had other ideas. Running over his thoughts from the morning once more. Running over the mistakes he made today.

He laid there for a hour. Before throwing off the covers and sitting on the side of his bed.  
>He put his head in his hands. Making up his mind he grabbed a board game from under his nightstand and left his room. He didn't feel like being alone right now.<p>

He walked down the hall way only a door away, a beep sounded as he stood in front of the room he was looking for.

"Come in" Kiya's muffled voice sounded on the other side, the door opened for him.  
>He walked into her room; to find himself staring at Kiyalynn. Her hair was wet sticking to her gentle face, soft shoulders, it hung down to her waist, and she wore only a towel wrapped around her delicate frame.<p>

He mentally slapped himself for staring, and diverted his eyes to the ground.

"I... I should leave." he stuttered, blushing, and turning around.

"What did you need?" She ignored his reactions, but humor filled her voice.

"I... Just wanted to know if you would like to play" He said holding up the board but not looking at her.

"One quick game... I'll get dressed while you set up the board."

He heard her footsteps head back into her bathroom.

He let out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding. Then hit his head on the door frame.

He turned from the door frame, and looked around Kiya's room. It was far more... homey than his own, fully decorated. The bed had a green lace canopy, everywhere you looked there was a small tree or blooming flower, and on a far wall a exotic fish aquarium. As he set the game on a table in the middle of the room.

He picked up a plant that was sitting in the center of the table, and found a place for it by the aquarium, taking the time to stop and look at the brightly colored fish.

He took a deep breath as he sat down. The scent of lit candles and flowers was welcoming.  
>He began setting up the board game, the simple strategy game was his favorite.<p>

Kiya came out of the bathroom not long after he finished setting up the game, thankfully wearing a modest night gown.

He made the first move as she walked over to the table and sat down.

She made her move quick.

They played in silence for a few moves.

"You never come over just to play this game, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." Mur'rius said staring at the table. They stayed silent for a while again before Kiya broke it.

"Dreia said that you've been abnormally unfocused today... and it almost got you killed."  
>He didn't say anything.<p>

"and Trelene mentioned that you didn't eat anything today." Kiya said nudging a basket of fruit towards him.

He frowned, sighing, trust Kiya's friends to tell on him, nothing happened on this ship without her knowing.

He looked up to her then, her green eyes looked straight into him. Her eyes had to be the most beautiful part of her, unjudging and filled with kindness.  
>"It was just a Nightmare."<p>

"Nightmares don't usually affect you this much."

"It was, about my family... My father was calling to me, He said my family needed me... I called his name out to him... Master Splinter, but he didn't hear me."

"Master Splinter?"

"Yeah, I'm sure that's the name of my father, It seams so familiar."

"Maybe its your minds way of piecing together resurfacing information."

"You think I could be starting to remember things?"

"Its possible... but... Mur'rius, It was a dream, the information provided there is your mind filling in the blanks, imagining, its not all real." She said softly laying a hand on his arm.

"I know... I just can't help but feel like it is real. They need me, and soon. I don't understand it but I know it. ... And I'm no closer to finding them, than I was two years ago." He stood up and paced around the table, as the emotions boiled up again.

Kiya sat silent, just waiting, for him to calm himself down. He was thankful she never questioned how he felt. Maybe it was the doctor in her, but it was nice, to open up and not be judged, or criticized.

'If she's right, and I'm remembering things maybe I'll remember soon where I came from. and be able to go home.' the thought calmed him down.

He took a deep breath, and sat back down. Grabbing a piece of fruit as he did so.  
>They continued their game; Kiya was loosing badly.<p>

"What are those fish doing?" Kiya said out of the blue, looking over Mur'rius's shoulder.  
>He turned in his chair to look, noticing nothing odd about the fish. He did notice that the board was turned around when he looked back at it, and Kiya moved one of his pieces.<br>He stared at the board for a minute, restrategizing , and moved one of her pieces.  
>Six moves later he won.<p>

"How do I cheat and you still win?"

"Because you're... very bad at this game." He said laughing.

He shook his head as he realized that her first comment was right, he never brought this game over just to play with Kiya. The games were always too easy, she played and cheated like a child, he just brought the game as a excuse. When he really wanted to play... he would ask anyone else on the ship... well almost anyone.  
>He rubbed his shoulders again, the tight muscles would not relax... it was going to be a long night. He sighed, standing, gathering his game up.<p>

"Let me" Kiya said moving to stand behind him and reaching for his shoulders. She was too short to reach well.

"I'm fine." he dismissed her, tho he had to admit, her massages always helped him sleep well.

"I know, but, I'm going to need you to help escort the refugee's off this ship tomorrow early. When we arrive at the Utrom Home world. Everyone else is going to be busy... well except Dreia, but they are afraid of her. Anyway, we both know how moody you get when your short on sleep; and I need you to be nice to a bunch of random strangers, who might not be the most appreciative."

He looked at her and smirked at her roundabout reasoning. Let her help him sleep so he could help her tomorrow... OK, he could live with that.

He left the game box on the table and knelt down on the carpet. Kiya rubbed his shoulders gently, hitting a pressure point near his shoulder blades just under the edge of his shell. Mur'rius could feel his muscles relaxing as she did so.

There were those eyes again, Wise eyes framed by grey fur.

"Leonardo, my son"

"Father!"

"You must hurry"

"I'll try"

"Your family needs you" The eyes began to fade.

"Father!... Master Splinter!... Don't go, Please!" He screamed bolting upright, he rubbed his head... Wait... Why was he on the floor?

He looked around his surroundings... a pillow was left on the floor and a blanket fell off of him... but this wasn't his room...

"Mur'rius?" Kiyalynn's voice said quietly the rustling of covers told him she was getting up to check on him.

Oh... his mind quickly put together the pieces realizing that he had fallen asleep while Kiya rubbed his stressed muscles. He sighed, it would be nice if he could at least make it to his own bed after one of her massages.

He stood quickly and went to her before she could get too far out of bed.  
>"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."<p>

She looked at him confused and tiredly.

"Just that dream again, its OK. Go back to sleep." He said softly leading her back to bed. He gently kissed her forehead as he tucked her into her bed. He was thankful she went back to sleep quickly.

He grabbed his game off her table and snuck out of her room, and back into his. Thankful Lukas didn't see him... Last time he'd fallen asleep in Kiya's room Lukas had decked him.

He leaned against the wall in his room, and took a deep breath. Despite sleeping on the floor, and waking up early, he felt well rested, and calm.

He pulled a cup out of a drawer, and placed into a machine in the wall.

"Tea, Hot" He told the machine, and it began filling his cup.

'Leonardo...' He said the name in his head. Was that his name? He wasn't quite sure... maybe he was just use to Mur'rius.

He let the thought go, it was just a dream and he didn't need to be unfocused today. Instead he grabbed a book off his nightstand and sat with his tea.

Hours later, he went up to the mess hall. Trelene had breakfast ready for him when he got there. He sat down to ate while he waited for them to land on the Utrom home world.

When they finally landed he directed the refugee's off the ship. He had to offer his arm to few with injuries.

He was on the planet just having escorted one such refugee. When a robotic voice called from out in the crowd, "Leonardo"

* * *

><p>Please Review.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6: Honeycut

I do not own TMNT.

Note: Characters from 2003 S02E01 Turtles in Space, Part One- The Fugitoid Introduced into my story here.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Honneycut<p>

He glanced over the crowed searching for who called that name. A name he had so recently dreamed. Was any species here telepathic? Utroms... he had no idea what they were capable of... the scientists... He didn't know, but it wouldn't be impossible, these dreams had started shortly before they found them... and the galaxy was filled with those looking for their next victim.

He shook his head... he worried too much, thought too much about how everyone was out to get him. Maybe it was just a coincidence, someone here was named Leonardo. He started back towards the ship.

"Leonardo" The name called again a hand grabbed his shoulder stopping him. He grabbed the arm as he turned to face who touched him, twisting it as he did, out of instinct, only to realize pulling a robots arm behind them was going to get him nowhere.

"Do I know you?" He said as pleasantly as possible, letting go of the robot.

"I guess not... ah, Forgive me I'm Professor Honeycut, I had thought you were a old friend of mine... but I should of known better the odds are so astronomically low... I must be mistaken." The robot said apparently taken aback that Mur'rius didn't know him.

"How can a robot be wrong?"

"oh... Good point... hemm... I do match you at a 95% identical to my memory... the 5% being excluded for the scars... but they follow the story... but then you don't know me... Tell me What is your name?"

"They call me Mur'rius" He said simply, he was unwilling to admit he couldn't remember, last time he'd trusted someone who told him they were a old friend he'd ended up robbed, beaten and stabbed. He would not make that mistake again.

"Mur'rius?... That's Mintilian is it not?"

"Yes"

"Blue Warrior, then... What a odd thing to call someone."

Mur'rius sighed and looked around, 'This area is safe' reasoned with himself, maybe he should talk to this robot, but admitting weakness to a stranger. This could be his lucky break... or another disaster... Was he willing to gamble?

"Why do you care?" He asked cautiously.

"Years ago, I was informed a friend of mine was struck in the head with a clawed gauntlet, and lost in space. We have always presumed he died. However, Your appearance matches my friends quite remarkably... I suppose I ask out of the hope that somehow managed to survive."

"How many years ago?"

"Three... Does this sound familiar at all?"

"Yes... Too familiar, What do you want?" He said almost angry assuming this was a trick.

"I told you I want to find my friend and if its familiar... But then you would remember me... Unless... Tell me, Did your injury cause amnesia?" The Professor said, quick to pick up on what might of happened.

He stalled in replying.

"Yes" He finally said against his own warnings.

"Oh dear... Do you remember anything at all?"

"I remember the past three years"

"I mean before that..."

"No... well... actually a name."

"But not your own? Than who's name?"

"Master Splinter"

"That would match my missing friend as well... hemm... I could... yes... If I may, I would like to run a blood test, to confirm, or disprove my theory."

"What kind of blood test?"

"Well... Long story short... My friends were mutated but a unique chemical, that formed them into what they are. The Chemical would of left a definite trace on the DNA of those affected, if I were able to search for it I could determine weather you were mutated in that way, or a species I have never met, with a uncanny resemblance to my friends."

He pondered for a moment... The robot was suggesting he was a mutated version of a species... It could be why no one they met had ever seen something like him before... Then again this story sounded impossible... But who in their right mind would make that something like this trying to trick someone? His mind went in circles. He didn't trust this robot... but if he never takes a chance than he knew he would never find his home.

He sighed, How to gamble with the least amount of risk? A plan formed in his mind quickly. "OK, I'll let you run your test... But... on my conditions"

"What conditions are those?"

"Since I do not know much about DNA and what not, I request That you explain everything and discuss it with, my doctor."

"Very well."

"Than, Wait here, I will return." He said, if the robot was still there when he got back, maybe he was telling the truth, if not he was a liar... in the meantime, he crossed the room to Kiyalynn. Waiting until she was finished talking to the Utroms he filled her in on the conversation he had been having with Honeycut.

"Chemical Mutation... That could explain why I have been so unsuccessful at finding what species you are, Mur'rius. " Kiya said after he finished telling her about Honeycut. "I would be able to run such a test on our ship, provided I know what to look for." She mused as they walked back over to Honeycut, who was waiting where he was told.

Kiyalynn gave Honeycut a formal introduction as they reached him, the Professor returned it. "I have a second condition as well... I would like to run the test, on our ship, I've been tricked once, it won't happen again."

"I suppose that is acceptable. Shall we get started then?"

It took them hours to finish the test. Kiya and Honeycut talked together about the test, as Mur'rius waited in the medical deck, unwilling to leave Kiya alone with a strange robot. Finally they stopped talking and walked over to him.

"So..."

"The results confirm what Honeycut told you. The mutagen is there. Had you not been affected by it you would of been a small, common, four legged... terrapin"

So, he was mutated version of his species... That information was unexpected, but he had to accept it.

"With this Information I am certain that you, are my friend... Hamato Leonardo. And while you may not trust me, I assure you I mean you no harm, you and my family helped me when I needed it most. It is only right I return the favor."

"I don't suppose you or the Utroms know of any way to make me remember?"

"I'm afraid not. Kiyalynn had informed me that you have already tried the most common cures. Spontaneous Recovery is also unlikely after this long... However, I can and would like to take you to your family, perhaps that will trigger you to remember... They are on a planet called Earth."

"How soon could I meet them?"

"I can arrange to use the Transmat device tomorrow."

He took a deep breath. As much as he complained about his life here, as long as he had wanted to go home. Now he seamed to have his chance, and he was afraid. Afraid of loosing everything he had... Afraid of starting over again.

'Your family needs you' His fathers voice sounded in his head. He had to do this... and now."I would like that." He told Honeycut.

"I will go talk to the Utroms then and arrange it, I will meet you in the courtyard tomorrow morning."

"Agreed"

He had to trust this robot. He wasn't sure if it was wise, but he had to. He and Kiya lead Honeycut off their trade ship.

"I believe, he wants to help." Kiya said.

"I can't help but worry, what if things go badly..."

"There is a risk in saving a life that you will lose...There is a risk in love, that you will be hurt... There is always risk, in anything worth doing. You just... Have to try anyway."

"Yeah..." He took a deep breath. "I have to try, its now or never I know... I am going home."

She gave him a gentle smile.

"You will need to tell Lukas your leaving, He wont like it, but he will understand."

Gossip that he was leaving spread quickly though the ship. He was mildly surprised when he came to the mess hall for dinner to find out the crew had gathered, for good-bye's.

He never realized it would be so bitter sweet. The nine members of that crew had welcomed him in, when he needed a home. Two and a half years of memories with them, including the birth of Lukas's first born son. He would miss them all.

He slowly packed the few objects in his room, His board game, katana scabbards, pads, a strange shell shaped device, that he never could figure out what was, and a bottle of his favorite wine, a parting gift from Dreia.

Was that really all he owned?

Searching more he found tablet computer from inside his nightstand. 'This is your current medical record... I will no longer treat your amnesia, these experimental theories are going to cause more harm than good, and I will not help you destroy your future by looking for your past.' Kiya's voice echoed in his head as he dusted off computer. He had been so mad at her when she had told him that, and he had searched for a new doctor, but most of them told him he was incurable, the ones who didn't cost more than he could afford. Thinking back on it, he had to say Kiya did enough, fronted the cost of years of treatment, without asking anything, and when she finally refused, it was because the risks involved brain damage or death to him. He plugged the tablet into the ships computer, and updated his record, before packing the tablet.

He sat on the edge of his bed thinking of the years here on this ship, and how little he actually lived them. He promised himself then that he would not let himself become so focused on one thing again.

An edge of regret and sorrow hit him as he thought of Kiyalynn. He had always wanted to go home, but saying good bye to her was... painful.

He got up off his bed. and traveled the short distance between their rooms to Kiyalynn's door.

"Come in" was the same old call and the door opened.

"Shouldn't you be packing?" She asked him glancing over her shoulder, she stood at the table trimming one of her plants.

"Turns out I don't have a lot to pack" He said coming over to the table and sitting at it. He sat in silence for quite a while, watching her.

"I'd like you to come with me" He blurted, before even his own mind had grasped the idea. "just to meet my family with me. Honeycut will have to return here himself and, I presume one more wont be too big of a deal..."

She looked up at him then. He couldn't miss the sadness in her eyes, he'd never seen her cry but she sure looked on the verge of it now. He knew she wanted to say good bye as much as he did.

"OK... I'll talk to Lukas."

* * *

><p>Not my favorite chapter... So far, its giving me the most trouble out of all of them. On the plus side, successful removal of most OC's.^^<br>Also... I'm sorry Rose Black Dragoon, but I still need Kiyalynn for my story, I know you don't like her but maybe that will change?  
>I will tell you that I estimate 9 more chapters.<br>Anyway, Please Review!


	7. Chapter 7: Homecoming

I do not own TMNT.

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: Homecoming<p>

He woke up well rested to his alarm clock.

Why didn't his father call to him? What did this mean?

Was he too late? Panic swept though him.

Its just a dream it doesn't mean anything. He unsuccessfully tried to tell himself.

Getting up he took a quick shower before strapping on his gun belt and sliding its ray gun into it. Throwing his bag over his shoulder he took one last look around his bare room before leaving it, for, hopefully, the last time.

He entered the mess hall, his last meal there was waiting for him on the counter. He had to admit he would miss this, simple , comfortable life. Who knew what he would be walking into when he left here.

Kiyalynn joined him for breakfast not long after he arrived. The bag she carried insured him that she would be joining him.

They quickly ate their breakfast and left the trade ship together. Honeycut was waiting for them in the courtyard as he had promised.

"I'd like Kiyalynn to come with us if that OK." he said to Honeycut.

"Hemm.. That shouldn't be a problem... However I'm afraid I was unable to contact Donatello"

"Donatello?"

"One of your brothers, the most, technological."

"Can we go without contacting them?"

"I suppose so, though it is polite to speak first"

"I ... I don't think we'll get a response "

"Might I ask why?"

"... A hunch?" He said unwilling to admit his fear.

"Your family is going to be in for such a surprise when when just arrive in the middle of Their home" Honeycut said as he started leading them away from the courtyard.

'they won't be home' said the voice inside his head but he kept it to himself.

They arrived in a large room a circular platform in the middle of it, several Utroms were working with a computer.

"Its ready whenever you are" one of the Utroms said motioning to the device.  
>The three of them stepped onto the platform.<p>

The sensation of being turned inside out and back again was far from pleasant, but they seamed to be in one piece in a completely different location.

"Oh dear, this is not right at all." Honeycut said looking around. "we were suppose to arrive in Their lair but this..."

They had landed in a place covered in rubble, a stench of rotting food and sewage greeted them. Large gaping holes were in the ceiling, walls, and floor.

"Someone use to live here." Kiyalynn spoke as she turned over half a couch, and found electrical devices in a shattered pile near, as well as molding triangle shaped items.

'this was Their lair... I knew it, they are in trouble' Leonardo thought as he searched around and shifted rubble. The signs of battle were obvious.

They searched for clues for quite a while before a hint of blue half hidden under a rock caught his eye. He tugged at the cloth, and froze once he had freed it. It was a blue blood stained bandana, three lines over one eye delicately stitched together. He traced his scars with his free hand as he looked at the cloth. Had he worn this?

He shook his head, he had so many questions... so few answers.

Digging further in the location, he found a pair of swords. Looking over them recognition hit him. He dug into his own bag pulled out his scabbards. The swords fit seamlessly into them. He tucked both into his bag , as a bark made him turn around. He stared at the dog, that peered at him though the wall. The dog padded up to him, and sniffed him. Then barked once at him, playfully before nuzzling up to his knee. He gently reached down to pet it.

"She seams to recognize you" Kiya said walking over to them, she held out her hand to the dog who sniffed it, and then wagged her tail.

Their pleasant meeting didn't last long as the dog turned away from the two and growled. Then turned back to Leonardo before padding away, in the opposite direction, stopping half way to look back as if wanting him to follow. When he didn't she came back and barked at him again. The dog whined as the three continued to look around the lair, and then Disappeared.

As the dog Disappeared, a black clad person arrived. Followed by a several dozen more. That symbol the red three pronged symbol on their uniforms, it was the same that was on the outside of his escape pod. Were they friends? His mind questioned and he took a step towards them.

His answer came, without warning, they attacked.

* * *

><p>Short chapter, ending in a cliffhanger... Yes I know I'm evil... And yeah maybe I let him get to earth a little easy, but they gota have a little luck sometime... right?<br>Please Review!


	8. Chapter 8: Old Friends

I do not own TMNT.

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: Old Friends<p>

Leonardo fought, throwing one solider into several others, while looking for a escape, hoping one of the many routes out would be empty. His luck wasn't that good, every one of the holes seamed to fill with more of the black clad soldiers, How many were there? He didn't want to know.

"Behind you" A shout came from Kiyalynn.

He looked over his shoulder to see a sword coming down at his back. Trusting his instinct he fully turned and kneeled in one swift motion. Directly above his forehead, the sword stopped caught between his palms. Turning it to the side he kicked the solider back into others, and threw the sword onto the ground.

He didn't have time to be astonished at his own skill, and his success didn't last long. He was surrounded and out numbered. Attacks came at him from all directions, and it seamed no matter how many he took out more came.

His two companions, weren't fairing that well. Kiya fought to defend herself, but was quickly being over powered... The robot, hid in a corner, trying to stay out of sight.

He needed a plan, or he feared the fate of his family would also be theirs. First things first, he needed to group up with the others. Fighting his way over to Honeycut and Kiyalynn was slow but he made it and freed both from the soldiers that assailed them.

He looked around the room again looking for a way he hadn't noticed, a bark turned his eye to a nearby tunnel.

He started to work his way towards the tunnel as the black clad soldiers backed off slightly. A loud crash assured they hadn't given up the fight, just staying out of way of rubble, as a new hole was made in the ceiling. Rubble fell on and around him, and in the chaos he ended up on the ground coughing in the dust.

Before he righted himself, the soldiers were on top of him, preparing yet another finishing strike. He raised his arm in a unprepared block, protecting his head.

The blow never came, a painful yelp sounded instead. Lowering his arm he found the dog had clamped down on the soldiers arm, forbidding him from striking.

Leo quickly stood while he had the chance, looking up at the war-bot that, he chose to dive back to the ground behind a large pile of rubble, happy to find his friends had done the were just in time, the war-bot opened fire, pelting the corner and the rubble pile with bullets.

"We have to make a run for it..." Glancing out from around the rubble for a second, noticing the dog had yet again run out of the room and was staring at them from a nearby tunnel. "See where the dog is, We'll go that way..." He said pulling the gun out of his belt and adjusted the settings on it quickly. "Go"

They all moved out from behind the rubble at the same time. Once all three were in the tunnel, he shot his gun, not at the soldiers but at the unstable ceiling and caused a collapse of his own, blocking most of the soldiers on the other side. He quickly finished off the few soldiers on their side.

They could hear the pile of rubble shifting, the foot were trying to dig though, and most likely looking for another way though. His blockade would not last long, and they did not want to be there when it broke.

"Where to now?" Kiya asked them, she and Leo both looked at Honeycut.

"I'm not sure, they have friends here but I and unsure of how to find them." came his reply.

"I say we go that way." Leonardo said noticing that the dog still acted as if it wanted him to follow. Without waiting for a reply, he started at a run, chasing after the dog. He was putting his trust into a unknown animal, he almost laughed at the humor to that, but at this point, he rationed, anywhere was better than here.

The sound of footsteps behind him assured the others were following him. The tunnels all looked the same, he felt like they ran in circles, but something told him this was the right way.

He had no idea how far they ran, but he eventually stopped, not because he needed to stop or the dog stopped, but because he had to make a choice. Loose sight of the dog, or of the others, who had lagged behind. He sighed as he watched the dog run out of sight, but they needed to stay together, there was power in numbers even if his friends didn't fight well. Witch rose another point, he needed to conserve his strength, it would not do to be exhausted if those soldiers showed up again.

Still staring down the path the dog disappeared he waited for the others then simply stated "I think we lost them... " as he turned to them.

"Lets ... Stay... Here ...A Moment... Please..." Kiya said though ragged gasps.

"No, I don't want to wait and find out we haven't lost the soldiers... You shouldn't just stop after running like that anyway, you'll pass out. But we can walk now "He said grabbing Kiya's arm firmly making sure she walked with him.

They didn't walk for long before the dog came back to them. It obviously didn't want to leave them behind. They continued for some time.

"Professor Honeycut Is that you?" A course voice sounded and echoed thought the tunnels, Leo couldn't tell where it was from.

"Yes... Leatherhead?" Honeycut questioned, A large crocodile like creature showed itself not far from them.

"What are you doing here?... And who is with you?"

"I came to visit the turtles but apparently they are not home. As for my friends It's a long story. Is there someplace safe nearby?"

"Yes, of course, This way."

"How did you know we were here?" Leonardo asked before following the crocodile.

"You set off my security alarms, and I caught you on camera. I came to investigate." He said looking to Leonardo staring as if he was seeing a ghost."Now please, my home is not far"

It wasn't long before they sat in a comfortable home, their host gently offering them hot tea.

"Now I must ask, Who are you?" Leatherhead asked looking at Leonardo.

"Mur... Le... " He sighed, "I'm not sure. I'm looking for Master Splinter. Do you know where I could find him?"

"You don't know who you are?"

He was quickly getting tired of explaining that he couldn't remember anything, and he felt foolish every time he had too. He took a deep breath. " I don't remember... That's why I'm searching for Master Splinter, I need answers, and I believe he can provide me with them."

"I'm afraid Master Splinter and the three turtles were captured by the foot, days ago."

"The foot?"

" A clan of Ninja's that the Hamato family has always fought. They have tried unsuccessfully for years to kill them. I fear this time they just might of succeeded."

"Ah, I guess I already met them." Leonardo thought over the day's events and considered what Leatherhead was telling him.

'What do I do now?... he had known his family would need help, but to have a army against him, how could he hope to beat that?' He sighed, and stood walking towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Kiya asked standing.

"I need to think" His response was flat, controlled, Kiya sat back down, catching the hint that he wanted to be alone.

"You must not be seen." Leatherhead advised, quickly.

"I'll be careful." Leonardo said after a moment.

He walked the sewers for a while, the dog following at his heel. His head spun. Did he really come this far to find his family dead?

Sunlight hit him from above, he Looked up though the open sewer entrance. He climbed up the ladder and quickly ducked behind a trash can. He looked around it seeing no one in the alleyway.

His heart sank, as he looked beyond the alleyway. Not far from him loomed a tall black tower, the symbol of the foot showing boldly.

He stared. In his mind he went over his options, to fight, to stay, to go back...

'My son' the voice in his dream echoed in his head again, and all reason was forgotten.

He knew what he had to do.

"I've come too far to stop now, I'm coming. Father, I'm coming" He whispered.

He slipped back into the sewer, and retraced his steps back to Leatherhead's home.

"I'm going after them, I have to. But I'll need help"

"Your talking about a suicide mission, after people that are most likely already dead." Honeycut pointed out.

"Perhaps, But... dead or alive I will find them. Its the only way I'll ever be able to move on with my life."

"Than I will help you. " Leatherhead spoke. "I'll contact April and Casey I'm sure they will be willing to help as well."

"They are on their way." Leatherhead said after calling the others.

"Then we'll wait for them, and then figure out our options."

They didn't have to wait for long.

Leo stood as the door opened, and the woman in it froze.

"Leo?" She said softly.

"Ape...We Don't-" the man behind her started, cut off by her rushing forward to Leonardo, despite his concern."know that's , Leo..."

"We... Thought you were dead" The woman said into his shoulder.

He didn't return her embrace. Grabbing her firmly by the arms he pushed her away from him holding her at arms distance.

A look of confusion and hurt passed though her... brilliant green eyes. He felt as if he remembered her, backgrounds changing around her face as he stared, but he couldn't place time, locations, names... Or even if he was remembering this woman, or the green eyes of another... or had he always remembered this woman when he looked at Kiya's green eyes? His head spun.

He sighed, sick of trying to piece together himself. Shaking his head, he looked to the ground. "I'm sorry, I don't know who you are." he spoke as he let go of the woman.

Her jaw dropped... "Your... not... Leo? Than , who?"

" I didn't say I wasn't Leoard..." He said a little too firmly, mispronouncing his own name, his voice softened as he continued." I... I just don't remember... I don't remember anything."

"Wait... Yer planning on risking yer neck to save people ya don't even know?" The man asked.

"Yeah." He said with a shrug.

"OK... You are Leo"

"Is... that a compliment or a insult?" Leo said after a while of thinking over what the man said.

They laughed.

"I'd like to have a plan set and put in motion by tonight" Leonardo said breaking the laughter.

"Is there any way we can get more information on where to find ... " He stalled unsure as to what to call the others.

"I can try to hack into their computer system" Leatherhead said.

"I'll help." April stated. "This is going to take some time, they've got tons of new security from the last time we did this." She continued.

"The last time?"

"Oh yeah, you turtles have been going after the foot since like, before we met. You've all been inside that tower for one thing or another many times. " Casey stated.

Only the sound of taping on keyboards sounded for a while.

"I have ta say Leo, ya sure look different without your mask and swords. In fact I've never seen ya without them." Casey broke the silence.

"You mean these?" Leo said pulling out the katana and mask out of his bag.

"Yeah, you were the best swordsman I knew..."

"And how many other swordsman did you know?" April chipped in humorously.

"Well... none... But once you cut someone's mask into pieces... right off their face."

Leo pulled one of the katana out of its scabbard, and tested its weight in his hand. Holding the blade in front of him, he looked at his reflection in it, and for a moment, he thought he saw blue around his eyes. He swung the katana a couple of times, and then switched what hand he held it in.

"Ya wielded both of them... together, most of the time." Casey stated trying to help.

He drew the second katana, and ran over a flawed kata with them as it came to him. He tried a second one, but ended up dropping a katana before he finished.

"I think I'd get myself killed trying to wield them."

"I guess... Maybe ya should take them anyway tho, one of your brothers would be able to wield them if ya don't find their weapons on your way in."

He pondered Casey's reasoning for a moment while he sheathed the katana, and decided it couldn't hurt to have them with him. He strapped them onto his back, but chose to ignore the mask. He had to admit, the weight of the swords felt familiar.

"Alright, Were in" April finally said. " I don't see anything about the deaths of the turtles, so we may still have time."

"It looks like they are midway up the tower in down town, From what I can tell anyway." Leatherhead continued. "I can direct your movement in the tower from here, but I'll need you too hook me in directly, to disable security systems."

"I can do that" April said.

"But babe... What about JR?"

"I can't let you go in there. I'll hook up the device on my own. "

"You blow up any electronics you touch." Kiyalynn stated. "I'll get it."

"Kiya, I don't want you going in there either"

"I didn't ask, I'm going. You need me"

He stared at her for a moment, and sighed, arguing would not get him anywhere. Plus, she was probably right, for that matter how would he get four out alone anyway, if more than two were unable to walk he didn't think he'd be able to.

"Alright..." He gave in. "April, Casey, You two know the area, I need you to find someplace safe for us to go to, and transportation there."

"that's easy, We can use the farmhouse" April said. "But we haven't been there since..."

"Ape, why don't you go up to the farm house early. I'll get the van, and wait near by the tower so you don't have to go far to get to it once ya get out."

"Good... we'll start as soon as nightfall hits."

* * *

><p>Please Review.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9: Invading the tower

I do not own TMNT.

I want to apologize for this chapter being late. I had horrible sleep last week, and for me writing on bad sleep doesn't work. So I decided to postpone this chapter.

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: Invading the tower<p>

He almost felt bad, listing jobs for everyone to ready in the hours before sunset, while he spent them sitting against the wall, lost in his own mind. However, he knew the hardest work would be on him, and as much as he hated to admit it, the morning fight and run had taken its toll.

"Its nearly sunset" Leatherhead pulled him out of his trance.

"Good" He said opening his eyes.

"Here" Leatherhead spoke as he handed Leonardo and Kiya each a radio and headset. "Just talk into the mic and I'll be able to hear you here, I'll have to inform Casey of what's going on though his shellcell... You can take the sewers to within a block of the foot's headquarters, but then you'll have to surface." Leatherhead spoke showing a couple of maps. "I could only find two entrances into the tower, the main entrance, witch doesn't sound like the best idea to try... and the back entrance facing into this alleyway. It will likely be heavily guarded."

"We'll make due." He said quickly memorizing the sewer map, road map, and pieces of the tower map.

"And as I mentioned before, I won't be able to shut down any security systems until you connect me directly into their system. Connect this device to a hidden security line soon after you enter the building." Leatherhead said handing the two a fist sized device.

Leonardo nodded in response to Leatherhead's last sentence as he ditched his pack. Kiya did the same, though she pulled a medpack out of it and slung it over her shoulder. Then tucked the device Leatherhead handed them into it.

"Looks like everything is in order then." Leo noted double checking.

He took one last look around the humble home, pausing as he looked over Honeycut and Leatherhead, He was putting much faith into the two, and their friends. Part of him wondered if it was justified... and the rest of him knew this is what he had to do. His mind made up, he left the home, followed by Kiyalynn, and the dog.

They tested their radios' once they were outside Leatherhead's home, both were working properly. Neither party spoke after that test, both groups focused on what was to come.

Leo felt like it was grating nails on a chalkboard to walk through the sewers, he wanted to run, get tonight over with, but the active streets above were warning enough that they needed to wait just a little while longer.

"Take one more right, and you'll be at your exit." Leatherhead's voice spoke, directing them.

Leo climbed up the ladder first, carrying his dog with him, He scouted the alley way quickly before entering it and slipping into the shadows. From here the shear size of the black tower daunted him, midway up, that's where they were headed... How many floors was that?

Kiya came up the manhole not long after he did, and slid the cover back into place . They broke out into a jog, quickly traversing the alleyways and keeping away from the main roads. They needed to get to the tower before they blew their element of surprise.

"I don't see any guards, do you know if the door has security of another type?" Leo asked Leatherhead, as they came up to foot headquarters.

"I can't tell that until you hook me into their system, your on your own for this one." Came his reply.

Leo paused searching the shadows and debating how to go about this...He began forming a plan, and then threw it out as Kiya decided to just walk up and try the door. As he had predicted, foot Ninja came out of the shadows quickly surrounding her.

'So much for getting in without being noticed' he thought making a note to lecture Kiyalynn about it later, as he jumped out of the shadows. He took out several foot before they realized he was there, finishing the others quickly as they turned to attack him.

"The doors Locked" Kiya said looking at Leo after the fight was over.

"What's the chances one of these guys has a key?" Leo asked after a moments pause looking over the pile of unconscious bodies. The question didn't need a answer, they just began searching.

It felt like they searched for hours. Then again he knew It couldn't of been that long, but Leo knew that every minute from now on was a minute their enemy had to prepare.

"here" Kiya finally said , pulling a key ring off one, she tried four keys before one worked.

"Ok, were in... finally." Leo told Leatherhead.

"Alright, according to these plans the closest security room is on the floor above you, stairs are on the far end of the hall, to your right as you enter the building."

"Got it." He hurried down the hall, as quickly as he could without making sounds that would echo in the halls. A elevator dinged in the halls behind them. 'That would be the reinforcements' he thought as he pushed open the door to the stairwell, waiting for his group to make it though before closing it. They ran up the stairs, unable to avoid making a racket in the echo prone room.

"Take a left at the first hall, and then look for a door on the right" Came further instructions as they reached the top of the stairs.

However getting there would be a bigger problem than that. A second group of Ninja met them before the first turn. Throwing smoke bombs as they attacked.

Sounds of battle echoed though the halls. Adrenaline fueled his instinct, and even in thick smoke Leo found that his hands struck their marks. As the smoke cleared, it revealed the ninja on the floor and Leo still standing. He glanced behind him for Kiya finding her covering her mouth and trying not to cough.

He didn't even spare a glance at the pile of bodies as he headed forward and rounded the corner. The next door was of course locked, he glanced at it quickly, deciding the quickest action would be to just kick it down. It wasn't like they hadn't already made a racket in the hallway.

Seven guards greeted them, though he was glad it wasn't more. He was learning more and more that whoever these 'foot' were, they had plenty of people to throw at them. He cleared the room quickly, and then watched the door while Kiya removed a panel on a computer and set up Leatherhead's device. Leo had to admit looking at the wires, he probably would of set off the alarm system if he had tried to set up Leatherheads hacking device.

"Is that good?" She asked.

"Yes, I'm in,I'll start my virus upload." Came Leatherhead's reply. Kiya quickly replaced the computer panel. "You should start heading up more while I work on shutting down their reinforcements. From my information, you need to get to the 23rd floor."

"Lets take the elevator" Leo said not looking forward to fighting all the way up the stairs, knowing that every floor likely had more foot on it. Quickly they ran to the elevator, knowing from the sound from the floor below where it likely was.

"Ok the virus is upload, it should slow down their reinforcements, I've also got the security cameras turned off; hopefully that will leave them guessing where you are." Leatherhead said as they passed floor 17 or so.

Finally the elevator doors opened, they were greeted by blinding white walls, and plenty of doors, each with a small barred window.

"Any idea on which door?" He asked glancing down the connecting hallways.

"No, I couldn't get that information out of my first hacking, and I haven't had time to further hack into the system since you connected me to it."

"Looks like were checking one by one then."

"We should spli..."

"NO... We might cover more ground separate, but more than likely one or the other will end up attacked. Better if we stay together." Leo said firmly.

They had to of looked into a two dozen or more rooms, down two hallways, before looking in one showed a pair of green skinned turtles.

"Can you unlock door 57?" Leo said noting the door number.

"No, it will require a key card."

"Of course" He said to himself as he rolled his eyes, every door they hit they had to find a key for. "Apparently we'll need to find a key too" He said looking at the chains holding the turtles.

"There's a security post at the far end of the hall." Leo didn't bother to respond, just broke out in a run.

He quickly took out the guards there, and then the search began. Unfortunately, the guards didn't carry the keys, and they were forced to expand their search to the cabinets.

It took a while but he eventually found a keyring, and not far from it a red card with a black strip on one side of it.

"Found them." He told Kiya looking up at her, behind her in a open cabinet a pile of gear caught his eye, four shell shaped devices, much like the one he owned, sat on top a random set of weapons. He grabbed the pile, deciding that most likely they belonged to his brothers.

They moved quickly back to the cell door, thankfully the card worked. Leo dumped the pile of weapons on the floor, as he glanced at the three occupants in the room, two looked back at him expressions of confusion passing over their faces. But it was the third that drew his attention, a large rat out of sight from the door, looked at him with... wise eyes, framed by grey fur. If any doubt was left in his mind it was gone then, he was home.

"Master Splinter?" He asked timidly, like a lost child.

The rat just stared at him, for a long moment, as if weighing facts, before a soft smile fell onto his face, "Leonardo."

"Mur, A little Help here?" Kiya asked cutting the reunion short, he pulled his eyes from his father and turned to see Kiya fighting with several foot.

He sighed, and pulled Kiya out of the group, pushing in front of her. He threw the key ring back to her as he guarded the door, silently telling her to go free the others.

He pushed the group of ninja into the hall, seeing the hall was quickly filling. A ninja in the back of the pack caught his eye, wearing a different black outfit, and a wide circular hat. His eyes widened for a moment as he realized that ninja was throwing a barrage star shaped blades. He quickly ducked behind the wall, but he wasn't quite quick enough. He winced as he pulled a star out of his arm, he glanced at the weapon for a moment as he threw it to the floor.

He had a feeling that getting out of this place was going to be far harder than getting in... and they were still missing one.

* * *

><p>Wish me a Happy Birthday? August 19! ^^ ... And my second anniversary is August 23!<p>

Please Review!


	10. Chapter 10: Surviving the Tower

I do not own TMNT

* * *

><p>Chapter 10: Surviving the Tower<p>

My son, My beloved son... has returned, as I knew he would... but, I feel part of him is missing... the scars he bears are more than just skin deep... He sounds, so... Lost, a trait Leonardo has never had... I deeply inhaled calming my thoughts, and slowly open my eyes... Answers will come in time, now, we must survive this tower.

I felt the chains binding me loosen and fall from my ankles. The woman freeing me quickly released my wrists next. I swayed as I stood for the first time in days, my joints have become stiff and sore. Today, age is not my friend. I looked at the woman helping me stand, and oddly saw understanding in her eyes, she retrieved my cane for me, before heading to my free sons.

I wonder, what is her relation to Leonardo?

"What are we facing out side of this cell?" I ask pulling my mind to the present and catching the attention of my sons.

" The, foot, guessed where we were headed, I'm not sure how many are out there, but they seam to have a officer added to their ranks now... But... I don't think they are going to attack us in here, they'll wait for us to come out, fight on their terms." Leonardo spoke analyzing the situation as fully as ever.

"Than we will have to change those terms..."

Raphael and Donatello wasted no time, in gathering their weapons and joining Leonardo by the door. Both want answers I know, even as Raphael masks curiosity with anger, but they know well enough to ask later.

"Shell, some rescue, I think you brought the whole foot army with ya, Including Elite Ninja!" Raph spoke harshly as he looked out the door.

"Raphael," I scold before more sharp comments could be said.

"I mean really, What the shell kinda plan was that?"

"Leatherhead?" Leonardo oddly spoke ignoring Raphael, "I need to know where we go from here, What's the path?"

"We have to find Mikey..." Donatello spoke quietly pain filling his voice. Leonardo looked at him for a moment acknowledging him, something he hadn't bothered to do for Raphael.

"No, we can't leave the tower missing one... Uh... Mikeay... Can you find him"

Ever so slightly, Leo mispronounced Mikey's name, I wonder does he not remember who they are... Who his own brothers are? ... Could his wounds of cut so deeply to remove the identity of my eldest?

"Give me that..." Don said firmly as he realized Leo was struggling to get the proper help from Leatherhead... grabbing the headset right off Leo's head. "Yeah... Leatherhead... " Don spoke quickly and frantically to his friend on the headset, asking for room locations, presumably as Leatherhead told him he found no information on Mikey.

"Kiy, give me your radio" Leonardo said firmly, taking his friends radio, letting his brother have his.

"Alright, Leatherhead and April think Mikey's probably up a floor, in... one of the... Interrogation rooms... "

Interrogation?... I am sure the word was merely, Don putting a kinder word on torture. What pain has my youngest borne for trying to escape? I hope it is not too late for him.

"That don't solve the problem of how ta get outa the cell, wheres the plan for that?"

"Raph Calm down, he's trying to help us"

"Yeah, well, I think he's trying to get us killed."

"If I was trying to kill you, I would of left you chained to the wall." Leo paused pulling a gun out from his belt, and pointed it at Raph. " Target practice is pretty easy against a target that can't move..." Leonardo's patience wore thin, his reaction was far from controlled... more like Raphael than Leonardo.

"Mur" "Raph" Two voices spoke quickly nearly together.

Don, grabbed a hold of Raph, seemingly afraid he would lash out at Leo, and rightly so.

Leo glanced back at his friend as she called that odd word... and took a deep breath. He pointed his odd gun away from Raph. "If I had wanted to kill you you would of already be dead... Now, unless you want me to chain you back up to the wall, I suggest cooperating instead of fighting me... I'm getting everyone, out of this alive." the sentences were far calmer, but anger still laced them.

"That many would be a struggle if we were at full strength, and you expect to win?"

"I plan to stun them all... problem solved." Leo said examining the gun in his hands, he began taking it apart.

"What?"

"Just be prepared to run. They wont stay stunned forever." Leo said as he finished what he was doing, and threw the gun out the door.

"No, Keiko." Leo dove after his dog as she started to chase after the weapon, Leo held her close to him making sure she wouldn't run, as the gun bounced off the hallway wall and further into the group of foot. "Keiko.." Leo repeated, uncertainly as if remembering the word.

A explosion wreaked the building, part of the cell wall blew to pieces.

"Shit... er... Maybe they will stay stunned forever?" Leo spoke, obviously not meaning to cause a explosion.

"That doesn't look like a stun..." Don stated the obvious.

"Who cares... blowing them up works. " Raph said liking the outcome.

"Except I was hoping to keep my gun... " He sighed, trust him to wire the gun wrong, as usual. "we need to move... Stairs down the far hallway..." Leo said before breaking out into a run, we all followed.

The floor above was much like the one we were on, though the doors were less frequent with no windows. Leo tried a door, it was unlocked, and empty.

"Try doors, if you find one that's locked, or with Mikey in it, yell, and stay within sight of someone else." Leo barked orders.

We all listened, trying one door after another along the hallways. The doors I tried were empty. But as I glanced down the hallway at my sons, I watched Leo open a door and freeze, turn and lean on the wall as if he was going to throw up. The others saw it as well. The female ran to him, disappearing into the room quickly. Don did the same. Raph looked in and then turned around and leaned against the wall. Slowly, I walked up to the room and looked inside.

My heart sank, Mikey lied motionless his eyes fixed on the ceiling above... and there was so much blood. His torture had meant to be excruciating and final.

"He's... alive..." Don said though his voice seamed hopeless.

"Shell, Mikey..." Raph spoke sadly, entering the room. "You... Get away from my brother... " Raph continued angrily, grabbing after the woman as she reached my youngest. A hand griped Raph's arm stopping him.

"She's a doctor... If anyone can save him its her." Leo told Raph firmly.

"Yeah... well wheres the proof"

"Your staring at it." Leo said anger tainting his voice. He purposely put the scared side of his face directly in Raphael's.

"I'm going to need some time, Make sure no one comes in... You... Do you know basic medicine?... Good... help me." She spoke talking to no one and then Donatello in front of her, who nodded at her question.

"Let them work... and help me guard the door." Leo told Raph as he let him go, moving fully back outside the doorway.

I stayed with my youngest son for a while, watching hands work frantically to save him. A clamor outside caught my attention.

"I... hate... foot tech." Raph said, between what sounded like strikes upon him.

"I will be back my son..." I gently kissed Michelangelo's forehead, he would be lost if any ninja made it into here, so I left to help my elder sons.

They were indeed fighting invisible foes. Raph was holding his own, but Leo was oddly struggling, relying on sight more than anything... I had trained him better than that. I waited, and struck with my cane, uncloaking them one at a time for my sons to finish.

Leonardo shook one hand, wincing in pain... I frowned as I watched him fight with his fists only... even as he carried swords. I am sure of it now, Leonardo is lost because he has no idea who he is. Healing him will take time, but perhaps now it can begin.

The ninja oddly stopped coming, what were they preparing I wonder? But all of us enjoyed the break while we had it.

"Mikey's stable... and Awake." Don came out of the room and spoke as if completely amazed. "Raph, do you think you can carry him outa here?"

"Sure thing" Raph said as He, Leo and I entered the cell, each curious about Mikey.

"Leo?... Dude... I see dead people... Wait... Am I dead?... ... Are we all dead?" Mikey's seamed to be himself, but he also sounded so weak, and ... well... drugged.

"No you not dead... And neither are we" Leo was the first to speak, gentle and calm as he had always treated his brothers when they were hurt.

"Than... Am I... dreaming?"

" No."

"Why don't... I feel anything then?" Mikey asked as Raph picked him up... "And why can't I move?"

"Its the pain medicine, You'll be OK... " The woman spoke gently.

Raph grunted under Mikey's weight, He was far weaker than he cared to admit.

"Leatherhead where's the closest exit?... ... ...Down two floors... and out the window... Got it."

We took the stairs again, moving as quickly as possible, and entered the floor Leatherhead advised.

There, we stood in a large room, face to face with Karai, and her elite ninja.

"This is as far as you go, prepare to meet your end." Karai spoke drawing a long sword with her left hand , and fisting her right, brandishing her clawed gauntlet.

I glanced to Leonardo, checking his reaction to seeing Karai. His eyes stared at her for a moment, a hint of fear shown in them, as he reached up and touched the scars on his face.

I gasped as I watched Leonardo sway, and fall to the floor.

* * *

><p>Yes, Yes... I know horrible cliffhanger. -evil grin- But, I had to cut it off there to make the point of view switch work. ^^<p>

Please review!


	11. Chapter 11: Freedom

I do not own TMNT

WARNING: This chapter is the most violent chapter I have written. Its... bloody... I believe it pushes the T 13 rating, but perhaps I'm just being overly sensitive about it. Personally I believe it is suitable to T 15. I'm not sure, So I decided to warn people about it before hand.

* * *

><p>Chapter 11: Freedom<p>

Leo stared, out to the strange black haired woman in front of him. He knew her, somehow... but his eyes did not stay long at her face, instead falling to the gauntlet on her right hand. Three blades, much like his three scars. He touched his face for a moment, as his vision blurred.

Karai was the name in his mind as he looked out at the woman cornering Donatello. He saw her maneuver his brother to a point of vulnerability, and aim to take advantage of it. With a single, final strike to the head. He would not stand by and watch hid brother die, he charged pushing Don out of the way. All of his focus on saving his brother and only after he was sure Don was safe did he turn to Karai.

Pain laced though his head as he realized his block came too late, he had turned into Karai's attack.

OK, he'd lost a eye, he'd adapt... He told himself...

Why were his brothers looking at him like that... Like he was about to die?

Guys, I'll be fine... he glanced from one to the next and then to Don, each seamed on the edge of tears, and all seamed frozen.

Don, tell them I'll be fine... I'll be fine, Right? Don?

Why didn't they respond? Or... was he not speaking?

He listened, for a moment, to find the only sound the soft splat of blood upon the floor.

His blood.

He saw Karai aim a kick at his chest, he moved to block but his body didn't respond. The muscles in his hand relaxed, one of his swords clanked upon the ground. Why couldn't he control his own body?

A second kick landed, and his other sword fell, as he stumbled backward, falling though a door and to the floor. He landed hard, unable to catch himself, pain hit him as he landed, like every nerve in his body was on fire.

He looked up to the window above him and watched the stars move, a trick of the mind... or was he moving?

The smell of blood quickly filled the room, his blood pooled around him, sticking to his body... Head wounds bleed the most... He should... apply pressure... His hand slowly... numbly, reached up to his face. He nearly threw up, as his hand touched the area, bones were broken, out of place.

He hadn't lost a eye, he'd lost half his face...

How deep? The question echoed in his mind as he took a ragged breath, choking on his own blood, as it filled his mouth though a slit check and broken teeth.

His damaged mind slowly began to understand, what his brothers had known the moment he was struck.

He, Hamato Leonardo, was going to die.

He looked around his small tomb, and out to the cold stars that stared down at him. He never thought he would die like this. That he would die so... alone.

Worry raced though his mind, worry for his family. Were they OK?... Did they complete their mission?... Would they be OK without him?...

He fought death... He had to see his family... He had to know they were OK... He couldn't leave... Not, without saying good bye.

They would find him, he just had to hold on... just a little while longer... and he would die, in his fathers arms... with... His brother's near...

His body convulsed. His time was running out... How long had he lain there? The thoughts in his mind flowed, but were they seconds apart... minutes... or Hours? The stars above him were no help on following time, but the dried blood sticking to his skin told him it had been more than just a few minutes.

He took a breath, a task that was becoming harder... It would be OK, if he only knew... that his family was OK... A tear fell out of his eye, as he stared out at those stars, darkness surrounding him.

A feminine scream, jolted him back to reality ... He touched his face, and felt only scars... Looking around he found himself on the floor, no blood to be seen. He'd... blacked out?  
>What he saw was a memory, for that he was certain.<p>

Where was he?... The tower... Right. Oh no...

Quickly he took in his surroundings, Master Splinter fought beside Donatello. But they were separated from Raph, who fought, protecting Mikey. Both groups were holding their own.

Who screamed?

His eyes fell to Kiyalynn, she sat on the ground, separated from the other groups, clutching her chest. Above her, Karai, aimed a all too familiar fatal strike.

He bolted from the ground, taking out a foot near him who did not expect him to get up. He flipped over a group of foot drawing a katana mid jump. In a flawless motion he landed on his knees in front of Karai, and the sound of steel on steel echoed though the room. He held his sword with two hands blocking Karai's gauntlet from ending Kiyalynn's life.

"Leonardo?" Karai's eyes went wide as she stared at the turtle in front of her, she took a step back, preparing to fight a more formidable foe.

Leo did not miss the feeling of blood under his foot as he stepped over Kiya, putting himself between her and Karai. He did not have a chance to see how bad Kiya was hurt; Karai charged him.

He blocked her attack, defending with only one katana, not trusting himself to not drop it. Karai noticed the change, her attacks came quick, sword and gantlet, keeping Leonardo on the defensive. Karai took her chance, striking with her sword, and her gantlet at the same time, Leo blocked the sword, and moved to dodge the gauntlet aimed at his chest.

He didn't manage to fully dodge it, taking a blow across his upper arm, the force throwing him to the ground. His katana fell out of his hand and slid across the floor.

"Perhaps I am wrong, You are not Leonardo." Karai said a frown on her face as if she had been looking forward to fighting her old adversary. "Never less, you will not survive tonight."  
>Karai never had the chance to take advantage of Leo's position, a red and green blur barreled into her. Leo took her distraction as a chance to stand, drawing his other sword as he did so. He looked to join his brother against Karai, but found himself surrounded by elite ninja.<p>

"Catch" Don yelled drawing Leo's eye for a moment, as Don threw him his second katana.

Leo caught the second sword before his mind even registered what he was doing, and he blocked the elite ninja around him with both. A well aimed kick followed his flurry of blocks, making an opening for himself.

Leo turned back to Karai, noticing Raphael was having little luck against her. Raph took a nasty kick and fell back towards Leo. They almost collided, but Leo quickly jumped over Raph and met Karai head on.

A few minutes of furious attacks were shared between the two, before Leo stumbled back a new streak of blood across his thigh.

Raph stood, and moved to stand beside Leo, they shared a single understanding glance as the two charged Karai once more.

Leo had to admit, as bad as his first impression of Raph had been, it sure felt right to be fighting beside him. Onlookers could not mistake the nearly perfect sequence to their attacks, like they had trained together for years, showing identical dodges followed by the same counter strike.

Eventually they got Karai onto the ground, beaten. Raph left her there, quickly helping Don against the elite ninja that attacked him.

Leo on the other hand had other ideas... This was who did this to him, taken three years of his life from him, taken his memories, his friends, his brothers...

"Karai, call off your ninja, or I will kill you." He spoke calm cold, even as years of fury ran though him.

"You will not strike me." Karai laughed, as she knelt on the ground under Leo's katana, Leo replayed with a swift kick to her chest.

"What happened to Honor? " Karai narrowed her eyes as she spoke, the Leonardo she knew would never strike someone who was beaten, it was dishonorable.

He stalled, as flashes of memories struck him at the word, he could make no sense of any of it. He quickly shook them off, not now... He would ponder them later, now... he had to finish this.

"Honor?... I have no idea what your talking about." He simply spoke. "Call off your ninja."

"Wait... You and I, should not be fighting, we are on the same side." Karai spoke as she realized what had happened to the once proud Leonardo.

"You should of tried that, before attacking my friends." Leo said anger filling each word, his patience was running thin, for that matter he thought he was being pretty generous in even considering letting her live. " Call off your Ninja, I will not ask again." He said threatening, and preparing to kill her.

Karai spoke one word, that he did not understand, followed by a hand signal, and the foot ninja backed away from his brothers.

His family did not waste a minute, Raph and Master Splinter ran to gather Mikey. While Don hurried over to Kiyalynn.

"How is she?" Leo timidly asked Don as he drew closer to them, sheathing his swords as he walked.

"Not so good... " Don said, Leo's heart sank as he looked over Don's shoulder, a gash showed on his friend, from her hip to her shoulder.

Was that the price? Find and save his family only to loose his friend?... He never should of brought her here.

"We must leave." Master Splinter spoke from a now open window, that they were to leave out of.

Don gently picked up Kiyalynn and hurried to the window, Leo followed him.

"Cowabunga?" Mikey giggled, as Raph jumped out the window with Mikey in tow. Master Splinter quickly followed, and then Don with Kiyalynn.

Leonardo stalled as he looked out the window... It was a simple jump, over a alleyway to a building a story lower... it was just, the drop to the alleyway was 22 floors straight down. Of everything he'd been though today they had to throw heights at him as well? He swayed slightly, then leaned against the wall.

"Hey? Are ya coming?... What's up, why ain't he jumping?" he could hear Raph say from the other building.

Leo glanced back looking for another way out, to see the foot had restarted their chase, his choices were, jump... or fight all of them with his back to a cliff.

He knew the answer, and gathered himself as he faced what had to be his worst fear... heights. He picked up Keiko and took a running leap out of the window. He made the jump with no real trouble, landing on the railing. He unceremoniously dropped his pet on the rooftop, in fear of dropping her over the edge.

He swayed, fear throwing off his balance

"No ya don't... " Raph roughly said as he grabbed Leo's arm and pulled him further onto the roof. " Ya ain't gettin out of giving us answers that easily."

"Thanks... " Leo said softly as he landed on the rooftop, his body still shaking.

"Hey guys, over here!" Casey's voice sounded from the other side of the building.

Smiles went around the group at the sound of their friend. Raph quickly picked Mikey back up as he followed Casey down a fire escape. The rest followed suit.

* * *

><p>You know, I had wanted people to like the OC so that when this happened to her people would kinda feel Leo, on top of everything else, now there's guilt and loss... My fault may of been in trying too hard in having people like her, because I think most of my readers are going to go 'yes she's gone'... Oh well, lessons to learn I suppose. :) Kiyalynn will officially leave next chapter, removing all OC's... except the dog, who's staying!<p>

Also... YES they are finnally out of the tower and now I can get to the family interactions ^^.

Anyway Please Review.


	12. Chapter 12: Home

I do not own TMNT.

I know I've been gone for over a year, and this story has become covered with dust. I could give you a list of excuses from, writers block, to computer virus, and a miscarriage... But we all know that doesn't really help. Lately I've found myself back to reading the stories. I've been chiding myself for never finishing this, and refusing to post the one shots I've written until I do. Even tho I figure most of its fans have long since forgotten. Then, this morning, I checked my e-mail and found a new review, asking me to continue. So thanks I wish to Fly for bringing me back to finish it. I hope to just post the last chapters as I finish them, hopefully finishing it in a week. With that please understand that by posting them quicker they may not be quite as edited as some of my previous chapters.

* * *

><p>Chapter 12: Home<p>

Leo quickly followed the others down the fire escape, taking one last look at the tower as he did. Karai was standing in the window watching him, the look on her face assuring that this was not the first time nor would it be the last time they would fight. He sighed, as he continued the rest of the way to the van waiting below, he would worry about Karai later.

Casey didn't even wait for him to sit down, before taking off down the road. Leo quickly sat himself down, not wanting to get thrown into the others. The others seamed to not care about the high speed turns Casey was driving them though.

Looking around the surprisingly spacious vehicle, Leo noted Honeycut staring back at them from the front seat. Mikey lay on a seat with Splinter by his head. Kiyalynn lay on a second seat, Don knelt on the floorboards between the two frantically working. Raphael moved around the van digging though the storage compartments.

"Thank you April," Raph finally said more to himself than anyone, as he pulled bottles of water out of one of the compartments, and passed one to Master Splinter and another to Donatello. "now if only there were snacks around here... " Raph mumbled, before seemingly deciding he'd looked everywhere and sitting down.

Silence stretched, made uneasy by the daggers shouting out of Raphael's eyes. Leo tried to ignore it, avoiding even looking at Raph. He looked out the window, watching the buildings pass. His eyes narrowed as the buildings grew less frequent and showed more of the night sky. He absently picked at the blood drying on his skin as his mind replayed a nightmare. He looked away from the stars, understanding finally why he hated looking at the stars. Just as he hated blood.

'At least it wasn't for nothing' he told himself as he glanced to Donatello, alive, well... and saving his friend. He smirked at the coincidence, and took a deep breath, deciding that staring back at a angry Raphael was better than letting the stars remind him of that memory.

Then again, the longer he looked at this turtled the angrier he got. 'Couldn't he be a little grateful that I saved him?' He sighed 'I should of left him there.' His eyes drifted to Mikey ,who was painfully sleeping, as he thought that last line and Leo realized he never could of left any of them behind knowing what their fate would be.

"You've got some gall... " Raph started, his tones far from pleasant.

"Raphael... Later." Master Splinters firm voice cut him off. To Leo's amazement Raphael sat silently though his face showed even more anger than before.

"How are they?" Leo asked after some time, noticing Don stop working for a moment and allowed himself a drink of water.

"Mikey is doing better than I would of ever expected... Though, I'm not sure when the medication she gave him will wear off... As for her... I've managed stop most of the bleeding. But she's lost so much blood, I don't think she'll survive without a blood transfusion... " Don stared into space for a minute thinking. " I don't suppose human blood would be close enough to... ... what ever she is?"

"She's Mintilian..." Honneycut answered, from the front seat. "but, I'm afraid I don't know much more about her species than that." Both Don and Honneycut looked at Leonardo, as if expecting him to know the answer.

"I don't know if that would work or not..." Leo said trying to remember, but truthfully he never had much interest in medicine, and never really paid attention, besides learning a basic first aid. He sighed as he thought for a moment. "Can we send her back?"

"What? " Don asked not catching the meaning of the question.

"Its only been a day, The ship can't have gotten too far away from base... Atua could easily complete a blood transfusion. If we sent her back, she'll have a chance." Leonardo explained looking to Honeycut.

"I'll send a message to the utroms, its Likely they can bring us back quickly."

"Good... then lets just hope she can hold on long enough to get her there." Leo whispered the last part.

"Message sent... Though, what about you? You have not had a chance to..."

"I'll stay here. " Leo cut off Honeycuts sentence. " I haven't finished what I came here for, and I'm not about to give up on it now." Leo said unsure of how he would get off this planet once Honeycut left.

Honeycut nodded in response and the van went silent again.

A painful yell came from Mikey as Casey drove over a pot hole too fast.

"Casey! Be careful!" Don yelled checking on Mikey and Kiya.

"Mikey you ok?"

"Do you want the good news or the bad news first?" Mikey said jokingly.

"Good news?"

"Good news Is I can feel my feet!" Mikey said cheerfully... "Bad news is now I hurt." He finished in a whimper. Despite Mikey's good humor Don didn't seam amused, instead merely searching for more medication for Mikey, realizing whatever Kiya had given Mikey had worn off.

"Were here" Casey called from the front seat and the van came to a stop, making Don admit Kiya had pretty good timing with her medication dosage.

Everyone began to move out of the van, Raph grabbed Mikey gently, taking him inside the farmhouse, and up to one of the bedrooms with Don closely behind. Leo grabbed Kiya, their packs and moved to follow.

"The utroms just replied, they are readying the transmat now." Honeycut stated as he walked over to Leo.

Leo understood and handed Kiya to the robot. Not happy about leaving her with someone they just met, but he had no choice.

It wasn't long before a flash of light showed and both Honeycut and Kiyalynn were gone from sight. Leo sighed, he hoped he made the right choice with sending her back unaccompanied.

With that the rest of them entered the farm house. April hugged each of them as they entered the house, and had a lite, late, supper ready for them. They ate in silence, tho Raph never looked away from Leo. Anger in his eyes the entire time.

"You really are something you know that? Comin in here stealing our brothers things and pretending to be him! You betta start explining quick" Raph said as the two of them moved to the living room, the threat of being beaten completely clear.

"You know I'm getting sick of your attitude, I just saved your ... " Leo started.

"Enough" came the commanding tone of Master splinter stopping the argument there. "Please, tell us, Who are you? and why have you come here?" Master Splinter started, needing the full explanation from Leo.

'Here we go again' Leo thought as he realized yet again he had to explain that he didn't know who he was. He took a deep breath gathering himself, 'with any luck this will be the last time' he thought to himself for the first, hopeful, time.

" I don't know who I am." He started. " I don't know my name, I don't know where I came from. Or where my family is. ... and he's right" Leo said motioning to Raph " I shouldn't of taken these from your home." He stated pulling the Kantana out of their scabbards and pulling the blue mask out of his bag. He laid them gently on the coffee table in front of Master Splinter. " They just seamed, so... familiar. "

"Yer forgetting the scabbards" Raph added corsely.

"Actually theses were found with me." Leo said holding them up.

"He's right Raph, Leo's scabbards left with him, we only had the swords." Don mentioned mater of factually.

"I'm here because Honeycut thought this is where I came from, all I remember is the name Master Splinter, I know that's the name of my father, and I'm hoping whoever my family are can recognize me from these items" He stated as he set the scabbards on the table and pulled his pads, blue cloth and the shell shaped device out of his bag and set them beside the scabbards. "If you can tell me anything I would appreciate it, If not, Help me get back in touch with Honeycut and I'll be on my way." Leo stated, he was sure this was the Master Splinter from his dream, but for the first time, was worried his family wouldn't want him back. " Until then, its been a long day, I would be appreciative of a hot shower, and a place to sleep." Leo said turning to April.

April nodded, understanding that the brothers needed to talk, and Leo didn't really feel like he should be there. "The bathroom is up here" April started walking up the stairs.

"Leonardo, That is your name." Master Splinter spoke before Leo made it half way up the stairs.

"Masta that's not Leo, Leo would never st-" Raph started arguing.

"Enough, Raphael... I know my son when I see him." The sentence was final. "It seams there is much you have lost, and I fear what would of happened had Karai and the foot clan found out about this before attacking you." Master Splinter said sadly, realizing, that without his sense of honor, Leo could of been easily used against them, had the circumstances been changed. " Honor, is one thing we will have to remind you of, until you do, you will not fight with these again" Master Splinter stated showing the swords.

"Hei Sensei" Came the expected response, drawing a confused look from the person who said them.

Master Splinter smiled, getting the answer he hoped for. " It seams you remember more than you think. Go, get some sleep, we will talk more in the morning."

Leo relaxed, as he looked at Master Splinter. He was home.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading, and please Review.<p> 


	13. Chapter 13: Downgrade

Short Chapter, but it didn't fit at the end of the last one, or the beginning of the next one.

* * *

><p>Chapter 13: Downgrade<p>

"There's a extra bedroom at the end of the hall" April said standing by the bathroom door and pointing down the hall.

" Thanks" Leo said as he walked into the bathroom. Standing in front of the sink he moved his hands under it... Then he waved his hands under it. Tapped the handles, the mirror... and sighed obviously confused.

April stared at him a minute, in shock... 'He doesn't know how to turn on the water? How could he do anything else?'... After a few more minutes realization hit her... He'd only seen automatic water facets. "You have to turn..." She started unsure... then walked into the bathroom realizing that getting the shower to start was going to take a little more explaining and it would be easier just to show Leo by starting it for him.

"Thanks" Leo said defeated.

April left the bathroom and headed back down stairs. Slow realization of everything that had happened hitting her. The turtles were safe, and Leo was back... mostly... maybe? OK, she had to admit he seamed pretty screwed up in the head. 'What had he been like?' She shook her head from that thought and continued down the stairs.

"I'm telling you, that's not Leo, Leo Died. End Of Story. " Rapheal went off again, after Master Splinter had left the room. " Come on you don't really believe him do you? Wheres the proof? He probably just picked up that stuff on his way here."

"Except, for one thing Raph" Don said slowly, from the other side of the room. He was staring down at a shell cell, plugged into April's charger. " It was out of power, but this is Leo's phone. It sill has all our old numbers ... pictures.." Don went silent, browsing further into the phone. " He probably just didn't know how to power it, all this time..." Don's face went though expressions of confusion, guilt, sadness. "I'll fix it." The last line was barely more than a whisper, and Don grabbed April's laptop.

"Like shell you'll fix it, Its all your fault to begin with. Mikey's almost dead, Masta is out of his mind... " Raph stomped towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Casey called from the couch.

"Ta get a drink"

The answer was simple, but none of them liked it. Part of them had hoped that if Leo came back, the family would be back together but, apparently it was still as broken as ever.

"Go with him?" April said softly, to Casey.

"Yeah." Casey, even he had to admit Raph had gotten out of hand lately, he had hoped being captured might sober him some, but apparently not.

"Hey..." Came a timid voice from the stairs. April and Don looked up to see Leo coming down them. "This cut is still bleeding..." Leo said motioning to his arm, where a thin streak of fresh blood trailed down it.

"Why didn't you say something sooner?" Doctor Don chided as he headed over to Leo, he had been so concerned with everything else he'd forgotten to check on Leo's health.

Don sat Leo down on the couch and began looking at the arm. "Its going to need stitches." He said, getting a needle ready.

"Stitches?" Leo asked oddly.

"Hold still."

Leo watched Don as he put the needle up to his arm and threaded it though the skin.

"OW... What are you doing?" Leo asked shocked, pushing at Don, who didn't budge.

"Taking care of this, It has to have stitches... What did you expect me to do?"

"Hand me your Dermal Regenerator" Leo said as if Don's question was stupid.

They stared at each other for a minute.

"Sorry but that hasn't been invented yet... at least not here... But that would explain part of how Mikey is doing so well... For you, its going to have to be stitches." Don said as he moved to continue his work.

Leo's jaw dropped slightly, but the look on Don's face told him that Don was being completely serious. Turning his head he sat sill, wincing , as Don finished his work, and bandaged the injury.

"You know, I'm glad you came back down, I was wondering if you could tell me more about your amnesia." Don stated, his mind already trying to 'fix' Leo.

"Can't it wait till morning?"

"No, Its my fault your like this, and I'm going to fix it, but I need to know more." Don said his mind far from the idea of sleep.

" You want to know more, fine... here" Leo said pulling the tablet computer out of his bag and throwing it at Don. " Kiya documented the last 3 years quite thoroughly, its all there, Knock yourself out... I'm going to bed." Leo didn't mean to be so snappy, but he wanted sleep, not a interrogation.

* * *

><p>. Whoops, downgraded the technology Leo's use to.<p>

Please Review.


	14. Chapter 14: Adjusting

Wow, Has it really been 6 months since I've managed to update? I'm sorry, I'm pretty sure all of my old readers have given up on me. I keep thinking of this and working on it some, but never end up finishing it. I really need to write the whole story before I post anymore chapter story's. I will finish this someday tho, that I promise you. In fact I am not letting myself post any one shots until I've gotten at least one chapter posted for this one, for every one shot I post.

* * *

><p>Chapter 14: Adjusting<p>

Leo woke early, as usual, though finding a dog on his feet was new. Taking a deep breath his mind quickly went over what had happened in the last few days. 'He was home' the idea still seamed to need time to sink in.

Leo frowned as he thought further on the recent events, it seamed there was going to be trouble with his ... brothers? Or at least with one of them. He took a deep breath, and got up, the only way to deal with what was to come was to meet it head on.

Walking out of his room he glanced into the open door of the next room. Master Splinter sat there, his hand just touching Mikey's. Mikey himself, looked to be in a troubled sleep.

"Good Morning, Leonardo." Master Splinter called, turning to look at him.

'Leonardo' he had to admit it was odd to finally have a real name, the sound seamed so familiar, and yet... alien.

"Good Morning... " 'Father.. Master.. Splinter... Sensei...' He frowned choosing not to say any name. Master Splinter seamed to understand but simply gave him a small smile and a nod before turning back to Mikey.

Leo left the door way, it seamed wrong to stand and watch. He didn't go far before the sound of someone throwing up made him turn and glance in the bathroom. Raph was hunched over the toilet.

"What the shell are you lookin at?" Raph said as soon as he noticed Leo was looking at him. " Get outa here." He sneered, grabbing the nearest object and throwing it at Leo.

Leo dodged it quickly, the item shattering on the wall beside him. Leo took this chance to hurry past Raph and down into the main room. There, April was pacing her baby on her shoulder, and Don, sat on the couch reading the tablet Leo had given him. He looked sleep deprived, a cup of hot liquid in his hand and didn't seam to even notice that Leo had entered the room.

"Morning Leo" April called as she walked past him.

"Good Morning.. April." He said pleasantly, April smiled at him and turned back to her baby.

Continuing to the kitchen Leo searched for a cup in the cabinets, finding one He placed it into a machine next to the cabinets.

"Tea, Hot" He told it, expecting his cup to fill, When nothing happened, he tried a different language... then a few more. Finally he ventured to push buttons on the machine, Leo stepped back as it made a crashing noise... followed by ice spewing out onto the floor.

'Its going to be a long day' Leo thought as he bent down to clean up his mess, throwing the ice into the sink. Once he'd finished he glanced to his cup and the 'food replicator', (that only seamed to make ice). 'Well its not tea but it will do' Leo thought to himself as his mind made his plan. Taking his cup back over to the ice maker, this time getting ice in the cup, before filling it with water from the sink. As he turned around he noticed that April, was staring at him, as well as Master Splinter from the top of the stairs. Both wore a bewildered look, one that made Leo feel like he was a idiot for not knowing what he was suppose to do.

Leo sat at the table staring at it for a moment, 'definitely going to be a long day' he thought taking a deep breath 'well, at least they can't say I didn't learn from my mistake', he finished the thought as he took a drink of his ice water.

Leo jumped as a whistle went off, standing quickly, as if they were under attack.

Master Splinter patted him on the shoulder as he walked by, grabbing a steaming kettle from the stove. The sound stopped as Splinter poured out the Kettle into a pair of cups.

Leo sat back down, disappointed with himself. He was jumping at everything, and confused about everything. He sighed as he realized he was going to have to relearn everything from scratch... again.

Master Splinter came back by him, holding out a cup of hot tea.

"Thank you." Leo spoke softly, looking up to Master Splinter, and accepting the cup. Leo relaxed as he took a drink. He had to admit, however they made tea here, was a lot better than anywhere else he'd been.

Master Splinter simply nodded in acknowledgement, something on his face saying it wasn't odd at all that Leo wanted tea first thing in the morning. Splinter didn't stay downstairs long, heading back up to Mikey's room almost as soon as he'd arrived. April left the room as well.

Leo stared at Don while drinking his tea, though Don seamed oblivious to it.

He had to admit this wasn't quite what he had expected. 'It will just take time' He told himself as a wet nose pushed its way onto his lap. Leo chuckled slightly. 'At least someone is happy to see me', he thought as he patted the dogs head. That's when the dog walked over to the front door and scratched at it, whimpering.

Guessing what she wanted, Leo let Keiko outside. He stood in the door way for a minute glancing back at Don, before deciding some morning training would do him some good, and headed outside.

Leo ran several kata's in the grass before trying a new kick. He knew the instant he started it that that move was going to end badly, and he barely managed to keep himself from landing face first into the dirt.

"And you really think your our brother?" A rough voice came from the house.

Leo looked to see Raph standing on the porch, glaring at him.

"You know I'm getting pretty sick of your attitude... the least you could do is appreciate the fact that I saved you, and your family"

Leo didn't miss the anger in Raph's eyes flared at the tone he used with him.

Leo caught Raph's movement just in time as he came barreling off the porch after him. They shared several strikes, anger fueling both.

That's when he noticed Raph's eyes, amber eyes filled with fiery rage. He'd seen them before... Leo took a kick in the chest and fell backward, but his mind was no longer in the moment.

Memories flashed before him... he was in a training room? No.. on a building... He wasn't sure, all he was certain of were those angry eyes, and one fact he couldn't shake.

"You... Tried to kill me." Leo spoke looking up at the turtle standing in front of him.

* * *

><p>In good news, My writers block on this seams to of eased, I've got the next chapter ready for editing, so It should be up by Monday, and the chapter after that is coming together in my mind, I'll start jotting down part of it tonight and see how far it goes!<p>

Please Review!


	15. Chapter 15: Past Mistakes

Well, This wasn't the planned chapter after the last one, In fact when I said I had the next chapter written and needing editing, this was NOT the one I was talking about, lol... However, I decided I wanted to get Raph's POV. Its my shortest chapter but I think a interesting one.

I have to say before hand, that I've never really written much of Raph before, and I'm really not sure if I've managed to write him well or not, but I think this chapter is good none the less.

* * *

><p>Chapter 15: Past Mistakes<p>

'Like shell I tried to kill him' Raph thought confused looking down at the turtle in front of him. if this had really been Leo, that kick never would of hit him, of that Raph was sure.

Raph took a step towards Leo, watching the fear in his 'brothers' eyes as he scooted backward and stood, taking a defensive stance. Raph remained confused, it was obvious this turtle was afraid of him now. Why? This fight hadn't even been bad, they shared a dozen blows at most.

"I aint never tried ta... " Raph started harshly... but something in his mind brought back memories of attacking Leonardo in anger. In the lair, the dojo... Heck even on the roof tops... His sai sometimes would end up dangerously close to Leo, who barely dodged it. His mouth dropped open with realization, no longer able to convince himself that this was not Leo. 'He remembers me attacking him, without remembering the reason, the entire fight or what happened after'.

"You got it wrong... it ain't..." Raph started, unsure of how to fix this... Leo was always the one who came to him and made it alright. Leo always forgave him for his temper, they were brothers after all, and friends.

The silence stretched on, Leo made no move to try to fix this conflict. 'How awful of a brother are you that this is all he can remember about you?' Raph felt his heart sink, he'd been pushing him away, not wanting to relive the pain of loosing his brother. Not wanting to believe his brother was back, but unable to remember them. Now... his brother was horrified of him, that fact shown unhidden on the turtles face. 'Trust my past mistakes to come back and bite me' Raph thought sadly, briefly wondering how he was ever suppose to convince Leo to re-forgive a lifetime of mistakes.

"My sons, Breakfast is ready" Master Splinter's voice came from the porch stopping the unnerving silence. Splinter stood there for some time, as if making sure his son's didn't fight... 'a little late for that' Raph thought, but he couldn't continue this in front of his Sensei, he needed to think.

"Not hungry" Raph mumbled turning his back to Leo... and heading to the barn.

He glanced back once to see Leo heading inside the farmhouse.

Once in the barn Raph slumped against the wall. He'd never seen so much fear in Leo's eyes before... Leo always had hid his emotions so well.

'He didn't hide them well as a child' Raph thought, remembering. 'He also a phobia of heights as a child..' The thought came to him as he pieced together, the memory of Leo's fear and the observation that Leo had hesitated yesterday as they exited the tower. Now Raph was sure Leo didn't want to jump over such a high fall. 'Leo doesn't remember overcoming his fear of heights' Raph suddenly understood, that Leo probably didn't remember many events that shaped who he became.

'But what about Leo's honor?' Raph thought, trying one last desperate attempt at convincing himself this wasn't Leo. Not wanting to believe Leo could just forget something that was so much apart of him. 'But without memories, he could of been so naive...' The half of Raph who knew this was Leo argued back at him 'Naive enough that someone could of convinced him to change? Most Likely... After all, the morals of a child are so easily twisted'

'damn ... Masta Splinter was right, if Karai had talked to Leo before attacking him, she could of twisted him against us.' Raph slammed his fist into the barn wall, angry at whoever convinced Leo that honor wasn't the right way... angry at Karai for making his brother this way... Angry at Don for not being able to defend himself. Raph punched the wall again, before reaching into a box nearby, grabbing one of the bottles he acquired yesterday. Raph sat down against the wall then, with every intention to drink his anger away.

* * *

><p>Please Review!<p> 


	16. Chapter 16: Lab Rat

Well, I would tell you that this was the chapter I had mentioned almost completing on Chapter 14... but In reality that chapter was scraped... and the bits of it left, have been pushed to Chapter 17... It seams my estimate back on Chapter 6, was way off... Probably because I've left so much time since then and the story has progressed from the original outline.

* * *

><p>Chapter 16: Lab Rat<p>

A white hospital room showed on the tablet in Don's hand. Leo was sitting in the corner, on the floor. With a odd device placed on the right side of his head.

'Alright... I need you to write your name... Can you do that?' Said a female doctor as she placed a peice of paper and a pen in front of Leo.

Leo picked up the pen, it shook in his hands. In fact, Leo's entire body shook. Don paused the video as he read a note that had shown on the side of the screen. Mentioning that the doctor thought Leo was shaking because his mind was sending wrong signals to his body... 'In equivalent' Don thought frowning 'Leo was in a constant state of seizure'. It also noted that it was being treated with the device on the side of his head; in a attempt to 'retrain' his mind in order to send the correct signals to his body. Don frowned at the thought, but started the video up again.

"Write your name" Came the simple command, spoken gently but firmly and the woman pointed to the paper, as if she was speaking to a child one that needed shown what to do. Don shook his head, it looked pretty obvious to him that Leo had no idea what was going on. But to Don's surprise Leo began writing on the paper.

He placed five mostly straight, if shaky, lines on the paper. Then he looked up to the doctor again.

"Good!" She praised. " Can you do it again? Write your name."

This time he spent more time placing more lines. When he was finished, he set his head against the wall, looking as if he couldn't stay awake any longer.

"Thank you," The woman spoke, "Were done for now." The video cut off. The next screen was a picture of the paper Leo had written on. Don Ignored it for a moment reading the note on the side of the screen. The note mentioned running the words against every language in the ships database, with zero matches. Leaving the conclusion that the lines on the paper were just scribbles.

_**レオ**_

_**レオナルド**_

Don's mouth dropped open as he looked at the paper. Yeah the set of symbols was shaky, childlike, but he could clearly make out the Japanese forum of Leo's name. 'Their database must be incomplete... well for that matter why would they have the languages of any society not space faring.' Don thought logically reasoning how he could read it the words on the page but they couldn't find a match for it.

"Donnie... ... Donnie? Don?" April's voice came from the other side of the door with a knocking. Eventually she just opened the bedroom door and entered the room. "Breakfast is ready"

Don mumbled something in response not bothering to look up from the page he stared at. 'he wrote his name... it was right in front of him this entire time, but no one could translate it?' Don thought not believing what he saw.

"Don?" She sighed... " Maybe it would be nice if you joined for breakfast? I heard Leo fighting with Raph already and I just thought spending some time with him would be good, for Leo?"

"I'll spend time with Leo once I fix him..." Donnie said more to himself than April. Determined more than ever that Leo's memories were somewhere in his head, he just couldn't actively remember them.

Don continued reading for a while longer noticing that after several months of attempts, the doctor determined that Leo was unable to tell them his name. A few days after a note was made that she was moving the file under the name; Mur'rius.

Don put down the computer... Deciding he had read enough for now, actually looking at Leo would probably help more than further studying anyway... on top of that, Don was ready to jump right in and try some of his own ideas to help jog Leo's memory.

"Hey Leo..." Don called from the hallway. Noticing that everyone appeared to of finished eating, Casey was putting away leftovers and April was washing the dishes. Raph was no where to be seen.

Leo turned his head instantly looking at Don as if questioning what he needed.

" I was hoping if you'd let me look at you... There's only so much I can get out of the computer without doing so." Don said as gently and politely as possible... Hoping Leo still didn't have the same aversion to doctors as he use to.

Leo seamed to hesitate, as if he wasn't quite sure if Don was trustworthy anymore. The turtle took a Deep breath, before responding. "Sure." Leo stood and followed Don, back into the downstairs bedroom.

"I'd like to start with just a simple physical if that's OK. " Don said, deciding it would be best to simply tell Leo what he wanted to do before doing it.

Leo nodded to tell him that was fine, and so Don began.

"I was curious, the woman you brought with you..." Don started having noticed that she was the same woman in the video. "Was she one of the doctors that treated you? Or just a nurse?" Don asked trying to make small talk, as he checked Leo's reflex actions.

"She was the only doctor that treated me." Don looked up at the response... yeah he had to admit he hadn't seen any other doctor on the reports or in the video's it was just...

"She looked way too young to be a doctor NOW... Let alone one three years ago. " Don commented, changing tests.

Leo shrugged. "Mintilians get that a lot... They start careers earlier than most species."

"Why's that?"

Leo looked at Don for a minute as if trying to decide if Don was really interested, or just trying to be polite and get Leo to talk. Leo shrugged then as if deciding it didn't matter either way.

"Their species use to live very short lives. With a average lifespan of 35 years, they had to go though training faster... Eventually, they.. uh... I think she said they as a society decided to genetically re-engineered themselves to live three times that. But then didn't change their teaching methods to match the new age range." Leo spoke calmly, although it was obvious this wasn't his area of specialty.

Don was surprised at the answer, it sorta made sense... if the species had the capability to do so, but that was impossible on earth. Don shook his head unsure as to weather he should be happy with the answer or not; the question had been asked in the hopes Leo would give him more than a one word answer. That worked, however, trying to determine Leo's thinking capabilities, by his response, apparently didn't work when Don himself didn't know the answer. Don chided himself he should of logically seen that coming before asking the question. 'Oh well' Don said simply making a note of the mistake for future reference.

Don worked in silence for a while longer, stopping the full physical to focus on Leo's head. Making Leo open his mouth so he could see if there had been damage to his teeth.

"So.. the blade didn't go deep enough though your cheek to hurt your teeth?" Don questioned, knowing from the report that the blade had damaged several teeth, yet... Here Leo was with all his teeth.

"No... I opted to get damaged teeth surgically replaced." Leo said almost daring Don to determine witch ones were real or fake.

"Ah " Don said realizing that Leo implied he had chosen that surgery. Meaning Don hadn't read the report far enough along to see optional 'cosmetic' surgeries that were done after he'd recovered."What about your eye?" Don asked shining a light into it.

"Was reconstructed, and fully functional."

Don was silent a while longer, examining the scars that ran over Leo's head. "I read that they had to use pieces of metal to hold the bones in your face together as they healed... were those ever removed?"

"No... I was told they wouldn't HAVE to be removed unless they start bothering me... I didn't really want my face cut open again, so they were never removed."

"OK" Don's simple answer came, it was obvious Leo didn't like talking about that part of his injury. "You know, I'm interested as to why you still have scars on your face at all? I mean you were asking me yesterday for a 'dermal regenerator' so why weren't they able to just repair the scaring?" Don asked changing the topic slightly.

"Mintilian technology is not perfect... The dermal regenrator, works best on shallow cuts." Leo paused looking at Don who stayed silent, wanting a more through answer. Leo sighed before continuing; "Kiyalynn was more concerned about repairing the deeper damage than keeping the surface from scaring; knowing that their technology could remove the scars at any point later... That was a cosmetic surgery left to my choice... I decided to keep them."

"Why would you want to keep scars on your face?" Don asked shocked that Leo would of even considered such a thing.

Leo stayed silent, for so long Don was sure he wasn't going to answer and thus started in on one of his idea's to bring Leo's memory back.

"I've never seen myself without them. " Came Leo's answer eventually, barely audible. " They are a reminder that I have a past. That, I survived something I never should of been able to."

Don understood then, the scars had become part of who Leo was now... and he and his brothers would just have to get use to seeing them.

Don focused back on his work then, using a mild amount of electric shock on Leo's head, as well as a few other techniques he'd researched.

"Stop..." Leo said firmly after a hour of failed tests and attempts. " Don... Enough."

Don made no attempt to stop. Leo stood up then, forcing his way past Don.

"Don... I know your trying to help... but I've had enough for today." Leo said holding his hand to his head, Don looked like he was ready to argue. "Don... I'm not a Lab Rat, I'm not going to sit here for days on end letting you fry my head... Its time for a break... and I really think you should take one too. You seam to be... unhealthy obsessed." Leo said sounding much like the Leo who use to drag Don away from his projects in order to make sure he ate, and slept. "Don... Go get something to eat, and get some sleep... There's nothing... NOTHING, time sensitive about my condition at this point."

Leo left the room, he wasn't in a mood to argue about this.

Don sighed... Looking at the time. 'well... I guess I should be thankful he was patient enough to sit here this long' Don told himself disappointed that nothing had worked... and wondering when Leo would let him try again. Don sat back down into a chair, grabbing the computer and continuing his research.

* * *

><p>Note; I wanted to place the Japanese in this page... but I do not readwrite it... So in reality, its a copy and paste from Google Translations (with a font change trying to make it less readable, and bulky) ... I really have no idea if it is correct or not, so bear with me if you can read it, and it says something completely other than what it should.

Please Review!


End file.
